World Sunder
by panda-hug-sama
Summary: When a Gundam pilot gets thrown across several galaxys, and ends up on the team of SGA while he searches for a way back to his own home. Friendships and rivalies come together. How will it end? Rated for events and language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:: I do not own Stargate or Gundam Series.

Chapter 1:

They spent a few hours already staring at the thing, and several more hours trying to figure it out. It wasn't something they were use to, and there were several Airmen, and Armed Guards standing by. The team from Atlantis hadn't been on Earth for more then an hour when they were called over to Area 51 to take a look at what that, literally dropped from the sky and crashed a few miles south of them.

What was still bogging his mind was, "How much does it weigh?" he asked as he tapped his SMG.

The man that was on his team looked at him, looking slightly annoyed that he has to repeat himself, again. "About 63 US tons," he said matter-of-fact.

"Uh-huh, how was it brought in here?" he questioned.

"By the tooth fairy, why does it matter?" he asked back slightly annoyed.

"Oh, no reason, no reason at all," the military male replied with a smile on his lips as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Really? Just get excited already," the other said and turned back to the object of question.

"Rodney, it's a giant freaking robot!" the other said in child-like excitement.

"Yes, and we don't know where it came from either, it could be Goa'uld," Rodney replied as if he should know that.

"Ah come on, its not Goa'uld!" the other said waving it off.

"Yeah? How do you know?" he asked back expecting a funny answer.

Just then there was a beeping sound coming from the giant robot, and what sounded like air hissing out from somewhere. Then it stopped. The scientist looked at the large hunk of metal as if it was going to eat them, while the military people circling it lifted up weapons waiting. Other then a few dings, scraps, and what looked like burn marks the giant robot seemed to be in perfect health.

"Rodney," the man warned, "What did it just do?"

"If I had a guess, I'd say let out a breath," Rodney replied his voice shaking some, and he stumbled over a couple of his words.

"It's alive?"

"Now that's just stupid Colonel," Rodney said and looked back to the metal. "There is nothing for it to be alive, it's just metal and wires."

"Yes and the replicatiors are what again?" he asked still holding his gun up.

"Ah, yes, those are different," he would lose.

The other didn't answer when there was a clicking sound, and then a seemingly woman's automated voice sounded. "Self-destruction initiated, minus 10 minutes and counting."

Another hiss and a door slid out showing the way into what looked like a cockpit.

Rodney stood frozen for a moment too long, a strong hand grabbed him around the wrist and pulled him into the cockpit, there a gun and pressed against his stomach. The man looked down into the coldest dark blue eyes he had ever seen before, not to mention the long brown bangs that seemed to fall into his face. He was a young male, about sixteen or seventeen.

"Hey, there is no need for all that, lets just talk okay?" the man said in a trying to be peaceful voice, looking up at the opened door, they couldn't get a clear shot in.

Rodney stood in the line of fire with his hands up, looking more scared then annoyed, but still very much annoyed. Rodney could hear typing behind him, and he turned his head to look, the boy was typing with one hand.

"Talk," the one behind him said softly.

It didn't appear the other's heard him.

"I, uh, I have a question," Rodney stumbled, "How power is that uh.." he clicked the gun behind him. "Right," he said, "He said talk," he repeated.

"So demands?" he asked.

There was a soft noise and then the typing stopped. "Six minutes remaining." The automated voice said. The robot seemed to vent more, and the boy pulled Rodney inside the cockpit and slammed him against the back wall. The doors closed and the thing went down to lean against the building. The boy looked over the systems. Rodney could get a better view from inside the cockpit; it seemed large enough for three or four people. As he looked around where he was he saw a pull toilet and sink, a bed and a food and water chest. It seemed that someone could in theory live a couple of days in this place. When he was done looking at that he looked up, and what appeared to be, five windows, but really they were screens, Rodney could see the bunker of where they were currently, with the colonel and several other military men. There was also a systems report that had a red border and several other reports over the pictures.

On the outside as the robot sat down, another small hiss of air.

"It's a telecom," he said to the bunker through the sound system. The man walked up to it and took the device and opened it up, there was a headset for him to wear.

He put it on and pressed a green button, the screen lit up blue.

"Oh John!" Rodney said and leaned forward. The colonel blinked a few times on the screen display.

"Hey I can see you guys!" he seemed happy.

"That's great, now think of a way to get me out of here," Rodney said.

"In a minute, in a minute," John replied and turned his attention to the boy. "Hey there, so what's wrong?" he asked. "Why hold Rodney hostage?"

"I will require his assistance in acquiring food and water," the boy said plainly, now John was the only one able to hear him.

"You could have asked," he said as if it should have been the first thought.

There was silence for a moment. "It will take me several days to restore my suit," he said. "Once that is finished, and I am able to restore it I will leave, and you companion will be left to you, however, destruction is still an option."

"So how many days are we looking at?" John asked.

"Unknown."

"Do you need supplies at this moment?"

"Recommended, not needed."

"Speak for yourself, I'm starved!" Rodney said hurtfully. "Hey are you sure you know what you're doing? That looks like a bios system."

The boy turned his head to look at Rodney, and then back to the screen. The doctor pulled out the bed and sat down.

"Why don't you come out for lunch?" John asked in a peaceful lets work together voice.

"Negative," was his only reply.

"Why not?" he asked trying not to sound hurt.

"Its okay Sheppard, just give us some food and water, everything else is in here, oh, could I have a change of clothes too? Looks like I will be stuck for a while," Rodney said, it was strange that the teenage boy wasn't paying attention to him when before he was held at gun point. Speaking of gun point, the object was less then a foot away. He looked to it and then back to the one typing watching the screen.

He grabbed the gun and pointed it at the boy.

"I got him!" Rodney yelled. "Let me go or I'll shoot."

The teen looked at him from the corner of his eye, but kept typing. Rodney shifted some. "I'm warning you!" he yelled at the boy, he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. There was a dull click, and the rapid typing.

"Rodney?" Sheppard asked.

"No bullets," he said and slumped down on the pulled out bed.

"Okay, we'll send some food up, any ideas what you want?" Sheppard asked.

"Turkey sandwiches, with lattice," Rodney replied.

"Hard tack rations are acceptable," the teen said. Rodney blinked at him. He had to be insane.

There was a long time of just the boy typing, the system report still had a red box around it's frame as Rodney sat there and watched him, silently as he pulled up systems and other systems, wondering for a while how this boy, so young, so human like knew what he was doing in here. After a couple of hours a warning system went off and a screen changed into several smaller screens.

"Your food and Rodney's clothes and some of his personal hygiene items," John said to the screen.

The teen looked to the screens, and moved his hand over to another control panel and pressed a few buttons there and something hissed and opened next to one of the men that were stationed; it was also close to the cockpit. He wasn't about to open the doors for them, he then chose to open up some of the shoulder armor to reveal large rotating guns, fully loaded. He looked back to John.

"I see your point," he said to the screen and then ordered the man to put the stuff in the bin. After it was finished the bin closed back into itself. "So, what's your name?"

There was a silence. "Heero," he replied and stood up and went to a section of wall with a key pad, he pressed a password and it opened. He checked everything for weapons or a trap, though the scans didn't show any metal. After a few minutes he tossed a duffle bag to Rodney and placed the food in a storage bin, he took a bottle of water and some rations and went to sit down. "Zero seven three," he said to Rodney. The man looked up from the bag a bit confused then looked to the food bin.

"Thanks," he said and moved over to it and took out a turkey sandwich and started to eat.

Again hours passed, Rodney had found a laptop and tried to get into it, but failed and gave up. That's when he noticed that the typing had stopped and the screens had a fainter look to them, giving just a soft glow around the cockpit, when had he missed this? Was he too dozing off? He looked to the teen. Heero he said his name was, his kidnapper. It wasn't like he was being treated bad or anything, he still got to eat and move around somewhat freely. He had explored what he dared, and he hadn't touched the four control panels or the arm panels. He wanted to, he wanted to plug his laptop in and run a system of his own. He still doubt that the boy, merely a teen knew what he was doing. He had degrees for this stuff.

Heero now was sleeping, with his arms crossed over his chest, head down, and his legs flat on the ground, it was like he was use to a much smaller space then this.

This was nice for a cockpit. He had even found a shower stall and what appeared to be Heero's clothing closet. He wondered how he got water. That was a question for when the other woke up. There were other locked areas around. He looked at the left hand screen. The bunker had their lights turned out, then a beeping sound came from the right. Heero didn't move. Rodney turned and looked at it for a moment the bottom part of the screen turned blue then green.

"Heya buddy, Duo here, just wonderin where yer at, lost ya when that Leo rammed into ya and sent ya flyin off ta that gravey thingy, hope ya don't get yerself killed. Kat's worried sick, hope this finds ya Hee-man, o two out," said the message, but there had been no one on the screen.

"Gravey thingy, very wise of him," Rodney said, "It was more like a worm-hole then." That voice had also sounded like a teen. How far away were they?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Stargate or Gundam.

Chapter 2:

The days bled away it seemed, the lights would dim and the boy would sleep for a few hours. Rodney had asked for books and something to entertain himself with. Though the laptop was refused on more then one occasion by Heero. The teen kept looking to the red box around the errors, and Rodney saw that there were a few less lines then there had been to start with. After the fifth day the people outside the giant robot and Rodney inside was starting to get irritated.

"You can't keep me here forever," Rodney said. The typing stopped for a moment and then the boy looked back at him. "I have a job I need to get back to, back to the Pegasus Galaxy, and you know they won't let you leave, you guys never win." The doctor was starting to shake some from the look the boy was giving him.

"I will complete my mission," he said and looked back to the screen and placed his hands on the key pad when some beeping accrued beside him. Heero looked at the screen and pressed a button.

A woman appeared on the screen and looked at him. "I don't know what you feel right now, but I need my doctor back, if we can talk about this, I would greatly appreciate it. John Sheppard from my understanding has been trying to talk to you, Heero. I think it's my turn now. We have traveled a long way, from the Pegasus Galaxy to come back to earth to get some supplies and more equipment. We are about ready to return back to Atlantis, I would like my doctor to come with us. There is a threat in the Galaxy, they are called the Wraith, they wish to destroy Earth," she said. Heero hadn't gone back to typing, he was looking at her. "It is also my understanding that you haven't harmed Doctor McKay." Heero looked to Rodney.

"No Doctor Weir, he hasn't, just locked me inside this thing with him," Rodney said, "I am starting to question my own mental health."

"Thank you Doctor," she said. "It is also my understanding that this, this machine is a weapon. Maybe we can help each other. You show knowledge of it, and how to run it. I am also guessing you are a long way from home. If you help us, we will help you get back to your planet, to your home."

There was a long silence; Rodney thought he was going to go insane.

"You haven't hurt any of our people, you were being cautious, I cant, no, I won't hold that against you. Join our team, on our way back to Pegasus you can keep working on this machine of yours," she said. "Just, come out so we can see you, and make amends. I swear to you, no one is going to hurt you."

Again there was silence. Rodney watched the boy for a moment; he stood up and moved a key board back into place. He went to his closet and pulled out a jean jacket and took out a clip from the inside pocket and took his gun. Rodney felt excited that he was finally going to be able to leave this place.

"Sit," was Heero's command however. Rodney frowned.

"I can't go out?" he asked. "You can't think they will listen to you if I am not with you." The gun clicked a bullet into place. Rodney went to the bed and sat down. Heero pressed three buttons, and took a smaller device.

The woman's automatic voice sounded. "Self-destruction in sixty minutes and counting."

Heero walked to the door and pressed in a passcode and it slid open. He walked out to stand on the cockpit doors, the inner door closed behind him. They looked up at him, yellowish combat boots, jeans, a green tank top, and a jean jacket. There was a gun in his right hand, at ease to his side.

"Come on down," Weir called and stood there. John on one side of her, and another military man on the other side of her, that man looked older with slightly grey hair, and he was wearing sunglasses. Both men carried no weapons. Heero took stock of what was around him and then placed a foot down, and a cord started to lower him to the ground. The cord recoiled back to where it had been. Heero walked up to the woman and the two men.

"Hello, I am Doctor Elizabeth Weir, this is Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, and Lt. Colonel John Sheppard," she said introducing the two men beside her. "We would like to talk to you," she said and offered a table and chair for him to sit down. He remained standing.

"Do you have any military training?" John asked point blank.

"No," his answer was short.

"We would like you to help defend earth, with the hopes of creating a peaceful relationship between our people and yours," she said. Heero looked at her thoughtfully for a long moment. He wasn't sure where he was, or how he was going to get back. He knew Relena would like the peaceful way out, he had to work towards that, for peace. He gave a short nod, to show that he understood.

"It is also our understanding that that… machine is space worthy?" she asked, again he gave her a nod. "What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"In a battle before here the systems were damaged, I have most of them online," he answered.

"What still needs fixed?" she asked.

"My beam weapons, and the use of the left arm, and two impact shields," she said.

"Beam weapons?" O'Neill asked.

"A saber and a gun cannon yes, recharges on their own, their systems are off line, I have the other weapons able," he said flatly.

"Beam weapons!" O'Neill said again. "Where were you when the Goa'uld attacked?"

Heero didn't answer. How could he, he didn't understand the answer to that.

"Right, Atlantis is under my command, do you have any problems with following orders?"

There was no reply for a long moment. "When the time comes that I know a way home, I will leave, orders or not, I will not agree to comply with any and all orders," he answered her.

"I just need to know you will not put the team in danger because you can't follow the order to fall back."

"Once a mission is accepted, failure is not an option," he said flatly to her.

"I like him already," John said and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Our spaceship is in orbit, can your suit make it up there?" she asked. Heero seemed to think about this for a moment and looked back to the machine.

"Yes," he replied after a moment. He turned.

"Oh, Heero?" Weir stopped him; he turned his head to the side some. "I will need you to fill out some forms and take a medical exam before you leave."

"Forms?" he asked softly.

"Yes, where you are from, your name age, things of that nature," she said. "Also could you let Rodney out?" she tacked on, "As an act of friendship?"

Heero thought about this for a moment, and then started walking again. They watched as he bounded up the machine, like a cat in a tree he landed on the cockpit door and opened the inner door. Rodney was leaning over a control panel looking at it as the teen walked in.

"I don't think he trusts us," John said as the door closed again and the cockpit locked.

"He's going to," Weir said and turned to leave, but stopped when the cockpit opened and Rodney stepped out. She smiled and looked at John in that 'I told you so,' expression. The man nodded as he went over. They had heard the self-destruction woman a minute or two after Heero was back inside. What was shocking was that the boy also walked out with a vanilla folder, he watched Rodney lower himself down and then he too lowered himself down. Weir waited with O'Neill as the three walked up to them. Rodney was complaining loudly.

"Rodney its good to see you again," Weir said.

"Likewise, do you know what it was like being trapped in that thing with him?" he asked her.

"I can only imagine," she responded and took the folder handed to her. She looked through it, it was his records, training, some brief missions reports though many of them had two dates, she assumed one was when it was given and when it was completed, a medical report from a Doctor Sally Po, and several other things. She handed it to Jack O'Neill who looked it over and then handed it back to her. "My doctor will still have to look over you. Do you mind following me?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Stargate or Gundam

Chapter 3:

Given a clean bill of health by the doctor, and having taken another day to get the machine up to the space ship, which he did, and it was now in a hanger bay kneeling down. That was where he was, looking through the window at that moment, looking out the window to the giant robot, John beside him. They had tested his strength, and his abilities with a gun. He was better then a good shot, his aim was dead on. Heero was given uniforms and a budget to get more clothing and personal supplies before they left.

The team of Atlantis picked up more medical supplies, food and weapons from this trip, it was going to be a very long time before they would be able to return, and they had ran out of the supplies of coffee and tea, though they were still trading and trying to make a home at Atlantis, it hadn't been easy.

Heero had agreed to join the team for a while, try and make it back to his own home of a planet called Earth and a cluster of colonies. He hadn't finished making the repairs and he knew that was what he should have been doing, but he also knew he needed a break for a bit.

That was why he was looking in on the machine.

"It's a giant robot," John said beside him.

"A Gundam," Heero replied. "Wing Zero."

"Yeah, it's a giant robot! How many are there where you come from?" he asked.

"… Few and too many enemies," he replied.

"We travel to a lot of other planets, Teyla comes from a different planet," he said and looked to the woman that walked up to them and stood beside them looking at the machine.

"Not once in my life had I heard of such a thing as this," she said with a smile that seemed to always be on her face.

"It is not long before it is fully operational," Heero replied.

"Yes well if you let some of the other staff look at it, it may go faster," Rodney said as he filed behind John. Heero didn't answer to that right away. "I for one would like to see how some of those systems work, and what you are tampering with that could be useful to us."

"Rodney," John said in his best shut-up voice.

"It's the truth, none of us knows if he really knows how to truly work this machine or not," he said. Heero turned his head to the side watching the doctor. "You could mess up a string of programming code that makes it fly."

"Rodney," John said in a dangerous voice. The man looked at him. "Let's just assume that he didn't already fly that thing up here and into the hanger bay, who else would have?"

McKay was silent for a moment. "Okay fine, but he's still a kid!"

"Teenager actually," Weir said standing at the end of the hall; she looked out the window at the machine as she walked up to them. She looked out at it. "I wanted to talk to you about that machine. It can't fit through the Stargate, so it will have to stay on Atlantis. Can it be used as a defense against the Wraith, when they choose to attack again?" there was a nod from Heero, "I want you to train someone to pilot it in-"

"No."

"Incase you are off world," she finished. He didn't say it again; he gave her the look that meant what he had said. "What if in the event you are off world and we need it?"

There was no reply from Heero as he watched his Mobile Suit from the window.

"Heero please understand that it is a matter of safety for our people," Weir said.

The pilot turned to her his expression cold. "No," he informed her, and walked away from the group.

"There has to be a reason why he's saying no," John said and watched him.

"He doesn't trust us," Weir said.

"Or he doesn't want anyone messing with what is his," Teyla supplied. "Or maybe something else?" she asked as her attention turned to the window as Heero climbed into the cockpit of the mobile suit.

"It could be too dangerous for one of us to learn," John said.

"That machine isn't the nicest of places to be, he can complete cut the cockpit from the rest of the machine," Rodney said and watched as lights displayed on the mobile suit. Heero was sitting on the cockpit door with one leg hanging off and the other under bent towards him with a laptop resting on a stretch of metal with wires plugged into the door below him. "Do you want kind of power that thing must have?" Rodney said.

"According to Heero it's a battery of some kind," John said, "He also said it would last for about 10 or so years."

"Oh is that all?" he asked and shook his head as he watched. "I wish I could get in there and see what he's doing I really don't want him to screw up."

"Rodney," Weir said in her warning voice, "he knows what he's doing, he's been doing this for several years, and he was trained into this."

"Oh and how do you know that hum?" Rodney asked.

"His files that he has given me and the ones that he was so kind to down load for me. Trust him, he is trusting us. We'll be back at Atlantis in a couple of days, I suggest you all get some rest," she said and looked to the window where the boy was working.

Making it back to Atlantis was the easy part, and by that time Heero had completed the system restoring process. Once they touched down and had a bit of a break, Weir wanted to see the suit and what it could do, and what was a beam saber and a gun cannon. Heero nodded in agreement but also had informed her that he wouldn't shoot any of his bullets for he couldn't get more at the moment. She agreed.

So she and nearly all of the people of Atlantis watched as the mobile suit was moving out to get ready. Heero had refused the offer of protective gear. They had the telecom out and looked at him, they now had video of him inside the cockpit and just as Rodney had said, the back was closed off with a wall. The suit took a few steps and was plunged into the ocean water.

"Heero!" Weir called worriedly. On the screen, Heero seemed at ease, and calmed, the inside of the cockpit glowed and came to life with lights, and with him moving his arms up, moving something like joysticks, the Gundam soared into the sky, spraying drops of water everywhere as the wings opened. Heero moved the suit as if in a dance in the sky. He moved flawlessly, and then drew the beam saber, the blade glowed green as he swiped it across the sky a few times, then pulled out his beam cannon, and he looked at the watchers as they looked on with shock and amazement. He decided to show them what it was like and fired off one shot into the sky, it had taken some time for it to charge. Once that was done he chose to show them something else, he pulled apart the beam cannon into two guns.

"That's a weapon," John said and poked Rodney in the side, "Still think he doesn't know how to use it?"

There was no answer for that; Rodney looked at John in the look that spoke he would think of something.

"That's quite a show Heero, I have something to ask you," Weir said and looked at Carson who was wide eyed and mouth agape. "Think you can let Doctor Beckett get some readings while you do that again? I want to know it's safe."

"Safe?" Carson asked. "Going on like that I'm surprised he's not mash mush!" the doctor stammered.

"Affirmative," Heero said and moved closer to them, and then lowered the Gundam down on a city landing spot for ships. He knelt the Gundam down and looked up to the giant mass of metal. There his lips twitched, and he was taken to get looked at again, by the doctor.

…..

Heero was a master at controlling his heart rate, blood pressure and his breathing, and the readings inside the cockpit by their equipment said that his insides should be liquid. That was what Weir had been afraid of, and why Heero refused, she thought, to train anyone. The shear force of moving something of that mass was astounding. One had to train for this for a very long time, starting at low forces and working their way up, without that, anyone who tried to pilot that thing, would die. So he was the only one.

Oh there was no doubt however; she was still going to send him off world.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier: I dont own Stargate or Gundam.

Chapter 4:

He was excited, it would be the first time for Heero to see the Stargate and he couldn't wait to see a different expression on his face when that happened. John Sheppard stood on the platform with Teyla and Rodney waiting for him. He had been called by Weir for her to explain that John was acting officer while he was off world and to reassure him that no one was going to try at his Gundam. Since they had arrived back on Atlantis he had had no expression to his face, like this was some secret mission that he was undergoing for himself. Tapping the SMG as John waited for Heero to climb the steps up to them.

"Wait until you see this!" Sheppard said and turned back. The days before this was him explaining the things that he carried to the boy, but he had already figured out, or knew what most of those were. Heero wore the SGA uniform that was given to him, and the military vest like it was nothing new to him. Teyla even had to learn to cope with them and that had taken some time.

Once he was standing there with the group John gave a thumb up to Weir.

Their mission was simply a gather information and see about trading and making peace with these people. As the chevrons lit up around the ring Heero watched, John was nearly twitching in his boots as Rodney rolled his eyes and shook his head. Teyla placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Do not be afraid," she said softly as the last symbol locked and the gate exploded.

Heero stood staring blankly at the gate.

"That's it?" Sheppard asked. "No shock, no excitement, just… nothing?" he asked.

Heero turned to him. "I am suppose to act surprised when facing something new?" he asked emotionlessly as he walked forward and looked at it.

"Well, yeah," John answered back.

"Not everyone thinks this is the coolest thing ever Colonel," Rodney replied. He walked next to Heero and looked at it. "Amazing isn't it? A wormhole that goes to another planet."

Without word or warning of what could be, Heero walked through the gate. Teyla turned her head to the side confused. Rodney followed, and John took it at a jog and Teyla followed him. Heero was kneeling down, gun up looking around; Rodney had some sort of device in his hand. "Which way Teyla?" John asked.

"That way to the city," she said and pointed ahead and to the left of the gate. "It's a little bit of a walk, but we can get there before sun down," she said.

"Just a bit of a walk, should have brought a puddlejumper," John said.

"It's not that far of a walk Colonel Sheppard," Teyla said. Heero was on high alert as they walked for about an hour, then relaxed. Rodney kept looking at him strangely.

"Heero, I couldn't help but notice that you keep getting messages from a Duo, from the sounds of it you haven't replied, is there a reason?" Rodney asked, John looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"You snoop?" John asked.

"No, not really I am just there when he receives them."

Heero looked at Rodney. "My system was damaged beyond my repair, I can only receive the messages," he answered Rodney.

"Why do you get to be in the cockpit of the giant robot?" John asked.

"Because I was studying if any of the Ancient technology would work with those systems of the mobile suit, and Heero will not allow anyone else but myself to do this," he explained, "if you'd show up for some of the other meetings you would know how much of a genius I am."

"Oh and do they work Rodney?" John asked as they kept walking.

"Well, none have so far, however it's a simple matter of rewiring some things," McKay started and got a look from Heero, "not your suit, the connections to the computers." Heero stopped then and looked to the side, Teyla was the first to notice this change and she too stopped and looked at Heero. This caused John to stop and Rodney to nearly run into him.

"What is the matter Heero?" Teyla asked, he watched the brush just as someone ran out from it, and he was quick, quicker than Teyla was at warning him. He pulled out his handgun and leveled three bullets into the head of the sickly white skinned and pale haired being. The humanoid fell to the ground. Heero didn't remove the gun from its fix location. "Wraith," Teyla said.

"How come you didn't feel it Teyla?" John asked.

"I know not, Colonel Sheppard," she said. "Where there is one Wraith, there are others."

"Okay, we're going to go back to Weir, we got the intel we need," John said and watched Heero.

The Wraith sat up and lunged at Heero, John and Teyla both brought their weapons up, trained on the Wraith. Heero moved back and knocked the hands back. The others watched as they seemed to be in a fight, Heero dodging and blocking the strange hands, all the while his expressionless face unmoving. Neither one of the gun holders could get a clear shot on the thing, and it was more useless to shoot at it.

But as they watched, they blinked for a split second and missed it, Heero had the Wraith on his knees, no, there were no knees once they looked Heero had a battle knife in hand, blood covered it, he moved it across the Wraiths neck, slicing right across it's throat, and bringing the gun back placed three more bullets into its head. Rodney was staring shocked. Heero looked like he could have been reading a book, he was unfazed.

"That was a Wraith," John said, "Let's head back to Weir." They turned back to the gate, Heero looked down at the body and then turned and followed the others. "How did you know it was dangerous?"

"The fact that it attacked us?" Rodney asked back.

"Hn." Heero said in agreement.

John looked at Heero. "How many wars have you been apart of?"

Heero didn't stop walking beside them, Rodney looked at him from the side, he had been wondering that same thing. "One, still," he answered, deciding that it may be better to tell them the truth. "I had been training for Operation Meteor years before its date, before Wing was built. Doctor J made sure I knew a friend from a foe least I make a mistake," he didn't add the word 'again' but he thought it. John looked at him as he spoke, Rodney for all his worth couldn't think of a smart-comeback.

They were silent for a while. "How many of you are there?" John asked, "That pilot those robots?" There was nothing from Heero. "Its not like we're going to go there and expose them or anything, they are somewhere far, far away from us."

"Five," he answered.

"Have any codenames?" Sheppard asked him, again there was silence for a while.

"Codenames issuing from zero-one to zero-five, I am zero-one," he answered simply. He didn't see the harm in telling them, it wasn't like they could use the information for anything, and besides, Weir had it all on a file.

"Their names?" John questioned. For this, there was no answer; he refused to go as far as give names of the people he use to work with.

"What's wrong with the communication system?" Rodney asked.

"Damaged with a collision from a Leo, I need a new relay, and then I could install it, but from what I noticed, you don't have anything close to what I need," he replied.

"Maybe we can fix the one you have," John said, Heero looked doubtful, it was an emotion! "You have heard him, he's a genius."

Needless to say, they had a story to tell Weir of how Heero fought off a Wraith once they got back to Atlantis and another world was marked off their list.


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! A review: First one.

FanFictionFan345: Thank you for the review! I do plan on introducing all the Gundam boys into the story, though it may take some time. We'll see where it leads. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Gundam.

Chapter 5:

Hero sat in his room that they have given him, at a desk with a laptop, typing up his report, of what had happened in the last mission. They were due to have a meeting at 1600 hours about it. It seemed to have bothered the others of what he did. Finishing with the reports and printing them out, he headed to the main office where the printers were, grabbed his report and a folder and headed to the meeting room.

Weir sat down in her chair as the others took their seats. "Okay," she started, "What happened?"

Earlier that morning…

Heero watched as the gate opened up and he and John stepped through. Once on the other side Heero did a looking sweep, and then relaxed his gun. There was no threat around the gate. But they could see a city not too far off in the distance.

"Teyla know anything about them?" John asked.

"No, these people I have not met," she answered. They started walking.

"Wait so we don't know if they are hostile?" Rodney asked sounding worried.

"How would we know Rodney," John said shaking his head.

As they walked Heero was on high alert, after what happened on that first planet he couldn't help but be mindful of what was going on around him, he was expecting an attack from anywhere. But as they reached the city they were met with a small group of people about seven. Two were women.

The men pulled up guns, and Heero at once pulled his up with the others except Rodney.

"Oh lovely, their not friendly," he said. "And look their behind us now too."

"Shut up Rodney," Sheppard said to him. "What's the meaning of this?"

"You are violation of the truce agreement Cathin," said one of the women.

"What's a Cathin?" Rodney asked.

"Do not play stupid, we know you are from them. It is stated that no Cathin would bring weapon onto our soil, this is reason for war," said a woman.

"Okay, hold it!" Rodney started. "We're from Atlantis."

"Put your weapons down, and face your death with what honor you claim to have," the woman said.

Teyla was the first to lower her weapon to the ground. "I am Teyla Emmagan, I am an Athosian, maybe if we explain," she started.

"There will be no explaining," the woman almost yelled. "Lower your weapons or we will shot you now," she said. The woman seemed to be the leader of them, and the other maybe an attendant. The men deferred to her anyway as all their weapons clicked dangerously. Sheppard looked at them and then lowered his own to the ground.

"Do as she tells you Heero," he said.

Heero took a few extra seconds and then did as he was told and lifted his arms with the others. Several men moved closer and pulled their hands behind their backs and cuffed with what felt like the nylon ties that Earth used.

"Okay, ow, ow, not so rough!" Rodney complained. They were patted down and their vests removed along with their other weapons. They were led to a large square building and placed in a cell.

-Now-

"So you were captured," Weir said and looked over the reports.

"Yes we were captured and I don't like being captured, they were rough," Rodney started to complain.

"Yes I can see that in your report," Weir said.

"They wouldn't listen to reason, we assumed that it was other people on their planet that they thought we were, and not from the Stargate," Teyla said and looked at Heero as he was silent. "Either way, it wasn't pleasant," John but in.

-Earlier that day-

They sat in a cell for nearly an hour, it was dark, and kind of moist, and it seemed that they were finished with them for the day, there were two guards stationed. Heero sat as if in a sleep for about five minutes before he stood up and moved his shoulders and sat back down, pulling his arms over his legs to rest in front of him. Rodney looked at him and opened his mouth to say something but John bumped into him to silence him. Rodney looked at Sheppard for a moment, and then back at Heero, he had a boot off and had fished out a knife, he cut the nylon cuffs easily enough. He put his boot back on took the other off, he pulled out small black boxes, four of them.

After both shoes were back on he moved to John and cut his cuffs and then Teyla's and finally Rodney's.

"What's the plan?" Rodney asked.

"Escape," Heero's short reply.

"Good plan, how?" Rodney said.

"Hn," Heero replied as he went to the door, and opened one of the black boxes and took out a small cylinder and placed it on the door where it was locked, and placed a small metal disc on said cylinder, and pressed it once. He backed up a few steps. "Run," he said shortly as the light flashed, and then there was a bang, and smoke as the door swung open. Heero was out of that door before the smoke even cleared.

As John ran though after a second of shock the two guards were knocked out already and a weapon was being thrown towards him.

They followed the boy up and through the halls, he fired as he walked, and John was more then amazed at his skill in combat, though these guns weren't often used to kill, they were stun shots, from the air blasts, John figured they would be out for a few hours. They made the halls easily, and into the weapon's storage. There they grabbed their weapons. Heero placed the black boxes back into his pockets.

"Let's leave hear peacefully," John said. Heero looked up at him.

"I think it's too late for that Colonel," Rodney said and looked at Heero. The boy didn't seem worried about firing a gun at people. "Let's just make it to the Stargate safely."

"Then let us leave," Teyla said. Heero loaded his gun.

"Do not shoot to kill," John told him.

"Acknowledged," Heero said, and led them down the hall. He had mapped the area out while they were led through the halls to their cells. He moved almost silently, and he thought that Duo would say something about how noisy he was being in his stealth when he normally wasn't.

They made their ways through the long hall and they found that their path was blocked by armed men. Heero and Sheppard wasted no time in putting bullets in their arms or legs. Though not enough to kill them.

They ran towards the Stargate, shots, not air shots were being, were being fired at them.

"Damn it, Rodney, dial us home," he called as he and Heero got behind rocks and fired back. Rodney was lying on the ground beside John as the fire fight was being taken place. Heero looked at him, and then moved to the DHD. He watched as they kept shooting. Their lives were in danger, and this was a battle. He pulled his hand gun and started to pop them off, shooting them where it would hurt and more then likely kill them.

"Kill them, those honor less bastards!" a woman yelled.

Some of the men that were shot stood back up and came after them again.

"Zombies, they are freaking Zombies!" Rodney said shaking.

Heero took aim and fired two shots, one to the woman's chest, which stained her white shirt a deep red, and one into her head. She fell to the ground.

-Now-

"So Heero disobeyed an order and shot to kill?" Weir said sounding confused at this, their lives were in danger he had done the right thing.

"No, before we went through the Stargate there was an explosion in the back ground," Sheppard said. "He blew up their armory and prison; we don't know how many innocent people were in that building."

"Did you do it?" Weir asked Heero.

"Yes," he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"In a war, people cannot fight without weapons, it was a simple plan," he explained.

"How many people did you kill with that?" Sheppard asked, "and the surrounding areas?"

Heero looked at him. "Unknown, the surrounding area shouldn't be damaged; they have nothing to damage it."

They looked at him. "Still the lives of people…"

"Casualties are a part of war, if they didn't want them, they shouldn't be in war, innocent or not, they should have thought of that," Heero said.

"No one likes casualties, we can't plan for them," Weir said.

"Then you should not be a leader," Heero said flatly. They all looked at him.

"Well," Rodney started, "I believe that can be due to the fact that he's from a different planet and views things a little more different then we do," Rodney said and looked at Weir. "The bottom line is this, they were hostile, he and the others did what was needed to get us out alive, even if trade isn't an option with them any more, and we all have our lives."

"You are right Doctor McKay," Teyla said.

Weir nodded her head and looked at Heero, wondering where this boy was from. "Take a few days, I will call you again later," she said. They all stood up and moved out of the room. "Heero," the boy stopped and turned his head to her. "Good work." He gave a court nod and walked with Rodney down to the Gundam.


	6. Chapter 6

Major Simi – thanks for the review. ^.^ Next chapter may have a bit of a twist.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Gundam.

Chapter 6:

Weir stood at the top of the stairs as the team made it back across with someone firing at them. Heero made it through last and watched as the gate was shut down. Even from her view she could tell he was injured. "Get a medical team in here," she called and walked down. "Sheppard," she looked at him and then to Heero, "you didn't say he was injured." John looked at her and then to Heero, and sure enough there was blood running from his arm.

He looked confused. "I didn't know, he didn't say anything," he said.

"It's a minor wound," Heero replied and took off the gun.

"You still have to be looked over by Carson," Weir said as the man walked in.

"Aye, follow me," he said. Heero followed without word to the medical bay and took off the military jacket and his shirt. There was a bullet wound in his shoulder, he sat on the table and looked like a child at a doctor's office, though his expression was blank. "Are ya in any pain?" the doctor asked.

"No," Heero answered. Carson looked at him and pulled some equipment closer to him.

"It's not painful?" Carson asked and shook his head. He looked at the wound; the bullet was still inside the arm. He got a needle and poked Heero with it. "Because I don't believe it doesn't hurt," he explained. Heero turned his head to the side, he nodded in understanding, and he guessed he should be wailing in some sort of pain.

He watched as Carson took the bullet out of his shoulder and stitched him up. It didn't take long and he didn't say anything to him.

"How is he?" Weir asked.

"He's going to be out of work for a little while Doctor Weir," Carson explained.

Heero frowned, "it is not an injury that I cannot work with," he said to the Doctor. Weir and Carson looked at him.

"If you do anything strenuous, it could get worse, I say no work for a while," he repeated.

"Here the Doctor's orders are final Heero," she said and looked at him. "You're suspended from duty until other wise stated." The Gundam pilot didn't look to happy about that, he had never had anyone tell him he couldn't work with injuries, and with how he was trained, this was nothing. He fought though part of the war with a dislocated knee, a bullet would was nothing.

"Acknowledge," he replied instead. It would give him an excuse to work on his communications system in his Gundam. He hopped off the table gave a nod to Weir and Carson and walked out, as he was walking out John was walking in.

Rodney sometime later walked down to the Gundam with John and Teyla as she held a basket with some food. They watched Heero bent in a part of the mobile suit they could hear soft pounding and shifting.

"Hey there buddy," John called, Heero seemed to ignore him. Rodney watched the way the bottom half of the boy legs move. John walked over to the Gundam and knocked a few times, Heero stopped and pulled out of the opening and took out the headphones. "Hey there buddy."

"We thought to ask you if you wanted to have lunch with us," Teyla said showing him the basket.

"What are you listening to?" John asked.

Heero looked down to the small music recorder and shrugged. He really didn't know. "It was Duo's," he replied.

"Heard anything else from him?" Rodney asked. John and Teyla both looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Heero didn't reply.

"Weir told us that you wouldn't be able to join us for a couple of missions," John started.

"Actually Colonel Sheppard, she said we all weren't going on any missions," Teyla stated for him.

"Yeah I was getting to that part," he said and looked at her; she gave him a slight smile and turned her head to the side. "I was thinking when your shoulder his healed," he started, "that we could spar."

Heero seemed to think about this, "I have been shot before, this injury is miner."

"Oh please, it's a bullet wound, even I know how painful those are," Rodney said.

"You don't have the training I do," Heero countered.

"Yeah, okay," Rodney said again, as the Gundam beeped, Rodney had heard that noise before. Heero raced up into the cockpit. The other's slowly followed. When they got there they saw static for a moment then a boy, about Heero's age come on the screen.

"Hey buddy, its Duo," Heero sat in the seat looking ahead. "Ah, Kat's getting real worried bout ya, I know these messages are gettin through. But yeah, wanting to see ya again. War's goin real shity. Ah, havin to hang low awhile, Tro went missin, and Kat's nearly having a heart attack… just, come back soon." There was some hurt and fear in his voice. "Duo out."

Heero sat with his hands gripping the controls of the Gundum hard, his knuckles were turning white. His head was bowed, and his body was shaking. He couldn't do anything for the war at his own home, and he was looking like he ran away. Duo hadn't sent him any information or told him where he was, which meant that the others thought he may have joined OZ. He gripped the controls tighter for a moment. He couldn't do anything just stilling there. They were worried about him, they had a right to be, if any of the other pilots left and was in his shoes, he would think the same thing. The boy stood up.

"Is it fixable?" Rodney asked. Heero thought about it for a moment and shook his head with a shrug. He had never felt so helpless, so powerless since his training.

He then decided that he would work more on going home from here on. In the past few months, he had been working towards their goal, it was time he started working for his own. The first thing on that list was fixing his communication system.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Gundam.

This is a really short chapter

Chapter 7:

"Watch it Duo!" called a blond haired boy.

"Yeah, yeah I know," called the other as they ran down the hallway as explosions were going off. "Let's book it a bit faster." He grabbed the blond and slammed out the door and races towards the high fence. He pulled his gun out and shot off at the guards. The blond trailing behind him, just as they made the fence the building behind them burst up in a sea of flames. They both stopped for a moment and looked at it. Almost sad expressions in their eyes, ever since Heero left they had been trying o pick up the major slack that he had left behind.

They both headed for their get away car and got in with the blond driving through the Colony.

"Man, why did he have to ditch us?" Duo whined as he looked out the window at the flashing lights that drove by, trying to get to the scene.

"I don't think he meant to Duo," the blond replied softly. Duo didn't reply for a long moment.

"Yeah, I guess your right Kat," Duo said and sighed. "Damn Leo knocking him into that hole, he's out there somewhere, but by now he's dead," Duo said.

"Don't say that Duo, it's not true," Quatre informed him.

Duo looked at him, not convinced by his words. He leaned back placing his hands behind his head as the blond drove. After a moment, "Its hard filling his slack, L1 looks so different then L2," he said as they drove down what was considered the 'bad' part of the colony, here it was still middle class, even if it was low middle class. This was the 'bad' he was use to on L2. He wondered how a guy like Heero could grow up here and act the way he does.

Quatre didn't know what to say, he knew that L2 was the slums of the colonies, and that their best was the other colonies worst. He didn't know what it was like for Duo, or Heero. He was the Heir to the Winner foundation. He pulled into a hotel parking lot. Duo didn't seem to notice it. Quatre sat for a moment. "Yeah, it is hard, but while one of our team is missing we have to be strong and strong still when he returns. He's our friend Duo; he's not going to abandon us."

Duo turned and looked at him; he chewed on his cheek a moment and nodded. "Yeah, you're right Kat," he said and got out of the door. He pulled his baseball cap on and started towards the hotel behind that blond. One military OZ Mobile Doll base down, thirteen more to go, then that resource satellite. They walked into the small room, and Duo flopped on the bed and flipped the TV on. Watching the news report of their damage while Quatre took a shower he called, "Sweepers will be here tomorrow to pick us up."

As the blond walked out he looked at the screen. "Where too then?" he asked.

"Dunono," he replied, "follow the sweepers for a bit, stay off the radar while Tro and Wufei handle theirs, then I guess back here or to L2." Quatre nodded and watched the news as Duo went and took his shower.

They weren't a team, not until they got Heero back. The problem was how, Duo thought he was dead, or worse part of OZ, no, he knew better, Heero was still alive, and not switched sides. Heero wouldn't do something like that, it wasn't him. When Duo walked back out and was drying his hair the news reporter was saying something about colony terrorist. Duo clenched his fist as he listened to the woman.

"Terrorist!" he almost yelled and threw the towel drying his hair down, glaring. "We're helping them!"

Quatre couldn't do anything to ease the other's fears or angers. He sat on the bed and watched the screen his head bowed thinking. "Duo," he started and was shocked to see the anger, the hate in his eyes. He was feeling more then betrayed, first Heero leaves, and then the colonies are turning their backs on them. How could he or any of them not feel betrayed. "Heero will return." Duo shot him a glare and then laughed his goofy laugh with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Gundam.

Chapter 8:

Heero was in the sky with his Gundam out in the distance. He was just hanging in the air, the wings open and the feet down. Rodney and John watched him with Weir. She had her hands crossed over her chest as she watched him carefully.

"Why is he just hovering there?" she asked after a moment.

Rodney looked at her. "Maybe he's taking a nap," he said and looked back on the screen. Carson shook his head as he watched the life signs on the monitor. They showed that he was calm; more collected then the normal fighter pilot. "Zero-one this is Rodney." There was no response as he hung there.

"How's he doing that?" John asked out loud.

"Happy thoughts and fairy dust, what do you think Sheppard? Lots and lots and massive amounts of power," he said.

"Enough to power the gate?" John asked.

"Technically yes," Rodney said and went back to the computer. "But we don't need it."

"This is Zero-one," Heero replied.

"Doctor Weir wants a word," Rodney said, Heero came up on the screen.

"Hey Zero-one, I have a little surprise for you, why don't you head on back," she said and waited as the Gundam hovered for a moment, and then moved closer to them.

"What's going on Weir?" John asked, she looked at him a smile on her lips as she turned around and walked inside. John followed her as the mobile suit landed and Heero jumped out. Carson then went to take the medical testing equipment off of him

"How's he doing?" Weir asked as she walked in.

"Loud," Teyla replied. There standing in front of the gate was a boy dressed in what looked like a priest robes and a baseball cap. He had his hands on his head as he stood there spouting out curses though there were no guns trained on him he looked like there were. Weir smiled at him and he started yelling at her.

Heero walked in behind and to the side of him, his eyes widen some when he saw the braided boy. He stepped up behind the yelling teen. He pulled his gun and placed it and the back of the boy's head. The teen seemed to snap and lash out with a kick; Heero stopped it with his arm and leaned into it.

The braided boy blinked a couple of times, "He…Heero?" he asked.

"Hn," he agreed.

The braided boy started to get tears in his eyes. "Hey buddy… long time," he said and waited a moment, then wrapped his arms around Heero in a hug. "I missed ya Hee-man."

"Duo, how did you get here?" he asked.

"That thing," he said and waved at the Stargate. "Once I landed and snuck into the base…

-A few Days before-

"Damn it Kat, I can't do this," he said as they sat in space. "I can't sit here and let the colonies push us away, they don't want us as allies, fine!"

"Duo you don't mean that!" Quatre argued through the radio.

"Yeah, why the hell not? Heero turned tail, and now the colonies… Let OZ win," he called back and started to laugh again. Then without warning Deathscythe's power was cut off. The last thing he heard was Quatre's voice calling his name.

He woke up with the feel of gravity, as he was pressed against some of Deathscythe's screens. He blinked a few time and did a silent reading, the screens popped on and there were several men and a couple of women around him. He was in a Military base, but they hadn't opened the hatch and drag him out. That was more then odd. He looked around; they all seemed to be looking to two men for information. One was an older man with grey hair and sunglasses; the other was a younger male with semi- longish hair and glasses. Duo called up his silent systems and looked at them, he didn't have his hyper jammers online, and it seems all other systems were operational. They had coffee and food on a table not to far away, like they expected some one, or ones to come out of the suit.

Well it seemed he would have to sit and wait it out, he could do that. He kicked back and relaxed.

By the second night they still hadn't gone away and he was starving, he didn't know how long he was knocked out for before he woke up, but he could tell he hadn't been this hungry since living in the streets of L2. Finally he smashed his fists down and moved and opened the cockpit door. Everyone turned and looked at him, but no one lifted their weapons at him. He was sure this wasn't an OZ base. He put his hands up to show that he didn't have any weapons on hand.

The man in the sunglasses looked at him, the other with the glasses blinked a few times.

"About time you came out," said the grey haired male. "How long were you awake before you decided you wanted food?" Duo grumbled but didn't reply. "Don't just stand there with your hands in the air, come get something to eat."

"I huh, I have a question," said the one with the glasses. Duo hopped off Deathscythe and made his way to the table. Duo looked at him. "It looks different, then, the ah,-"

"Other giant robot," Jack said.

"Right," the other said, "I think he used the term Mobile Suit, or ah…" the younger flipped through some notes.

"Gundam," Duo supplied.

"Yes that's it," Daniel answered still looking at his papers. "Why does that one look different?"

"Because it's a different model," Duo explained. "There was another Gundam here?"

"Yes, and a young man about your age too," Jack said. "I am Jack O'Niell and this is Daniel Jackson."

"Heero was here?" he asked as he shoved part of a chicken tender in his mouth.

"A few months ago yes," Jack said. "Kept someone hostage for a while."

"I gotta get to him!" Duo said and looked at them.

"There's one problem," Jack said. "That," he pointed at Deathscythe, "won't fit."

Duo didn't look to happy about that. "No one touches it?" he asked.

"Not a soul, we can't even begin to understand it, and from my understanding it's too dangerous otherwise," Jack said. "But I always liked dangerous things."

"I can program it to self-destruct should someone try and tamper with it," Duo warned. Jack smiled at him and removed the sunglasses. He had old, hard, but kind eyes.

"We're not going to touch it," there was a pause, "much."

"Jack." Daniel sighed.

"Fine. We wont tamper," he agreed and shook his head. "Go pack, we leave in an hour."

Duo grabbed a few more tenders and two more cans of soda and dashed back to his Gundam, he leaped up that thing quickly and the braid made it look like he had a tail. He didn't bother closing the hatch to the cockpit as he placed the soda and the food on his bed and stuck a tender in his mouth and moved to grab his bag, he shoved what he could inside, including his weapons, cracked a can of soda and gulped it as he still shoved clothes into the bag.

He walked out thirty minutes later and threw his trash away. He locked the gundam's cockpit and made his way to Jack and Daniel.

They took him to Stargate Command. Duo for all he tried, bounced around, his braid bounding behind him like a cat's tail as he looked at all the 'old' fashioned equipment. He even pointed to the 'bulky' flat screen TVs that were in some rooms. Jack couldn't help but smile as he was first taken to the doctors to get a check up. They quickly set the chattering loud boy away with a clean bill of health.

Jack put him in a room for the night. Though it looked more like a jail cell with a bed, he lay on the bed with his arms behind his head. This was a new place; he didn't want to be sitting here looking up at the camera. He sat up and moved closer to the camera. He placed both hands on his hips and got a devious look in his eyes.

"Oh that's not good," Daniel said. Jack walked over and looked at Duo's face and the devious look.

Several seconds ticked by and the boy didn't move. Those seconds ticked into a minute, and then two.

"Someone go check on that kid!" Jack yelled. Teal'c took off, and the base went on system alert. "How did he do that?" Jack asked. Daniel shook his head.

Duo was hiding in a hallway and watched as two soldiers walked by, he stepped out, "bang, bang," he said with a grin on his face. "You're both dead." He said and held up a finger. "Ah!" he called. "Dead people don't move," he held out a hand trigger for his explosives, not that they were wired, or on for that matter. He turned and dashed down the hall.

He avoided the big dude with the stick, that man just looked frightening. Finally after about two hours, he was bored of the game, 'killing' sixty or so men, avoiding the big one, and the girl. He made his way to the mess hall and bound the counter. As he thought, the system wasn't connected to the main computers. No biggy. He pulled a wire out of his pocket and plugged it in to the computer, and then into the camera, that he had jammed before. He cracked his knuckles and set to work. All he did was close the mess hall doors, and in any second the cameras would be coming back online.

He leaned back in a chair with some ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other, his feet kicked up on the table.

Jack, the big dude, and the girl all walked into the mess hall once the doors were open. Duo sat happily, like a cat that caught a mouse. "Took ya long enough, your security sucks, one jammer took out all your cameras, and the soldiers, ha, if I was an enemy, about sixty of your men would be dead if not more…" he placed a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth. The big dude blinked a couple of times and turned his head to the side. Jack stood with his arms crossed.

"If you were hungry," he started.

"No, just bored," Duo replied and looked at his empty container of ice cream, he tossed it into the trash and played with the spoon a moment.

"Sir, no normal child could," the woman started.

"Hey, I aint a child!" Duo growled and glared at her, "I'm the God of Death," he said and pointed a thumb at himself. "The Hero of a Massacre. I pilot the Gundam Deathscythe, I have killed more men then what is on this base, I have seen more death…" he started his hands in fists, "I aint a child!" he yelled pulling his ball cap down, and started to walk past them. They just stood there a little shocked.

"Well," Jack said and looked behind him, "that was unexpected."

"Indeed," Teal'c replied.

Duo didn't leave his room again that night, though he did disconnect the camera.

The next day, they showed him through the gate, where he had been standing waiting for a woman's reply.

-Now-

"Hn," Heero said.

"Why didn't you reply to me?" Duo asked.

"Communications system was damaged," he said. Duo thought about it.

"Let me take a look," he said and followed Heero out, the braided boy chattering happily beside the quiet boy.

"Huh, and to think their friends," Rodney said, "I don't know if I could be friends with someone that talked that much."

They all turned to him, and smiled. John clasped him on the shoulder a couple of times.


	9. Chapter 9

Major Simi – Thank you for the reviews, it feels good to have them. Mmm, it is that two good friends are together.

Me: thank you for the review. I like the reviews, but I feel its wrong of me to ask for them. Though I accept each one, and I do like them. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 9:

John's team was the only team with five members. Duo had refused, loudly at that, that he wouldn't go on anyone else's team. With Rodney's ever concerning opinion, they had Duo join John's team. As it was, this was his fist mission off world. He had jumped around excitedly the night before, and ran through sparring sessions with Heero. Teyla and John had watched them during their break from sparring, and couldn't take their eyes off of them.

Now Duo was deathly quiet, his gun out as he watched the Wraith before him. The braided boy wasn't sure what to do, he hadn't fired yet, no one has. This Wraith stood, calmly watching them, from what they could tell he carried no weapons and kept his hands to the side. There was one thing; he couldn't believe his rotten luck. The Wraith started to lean forward.

"Ah, don't even think about it," Duo said and lifted the gun from his chest to his head.

They heard running through the forest, John came in on the scene first and pulled his gun up, Teyla was behind him. Rodney was more or less hiding. Teyla looked at the Wraith. "Guys, why is it still alive?" John asked, sounding a little worried. Heero watched it as it turned to John and the others.

"Don't hurt him!" called some one as they ran out, the girl couldn't be any older then ten as she ran to the Wraith and wrapped her arms around his middle. She buried her face in his clothes. John looked at her.

"That thing is dangerous," John called to her. She turned and glared at him.

"The only ones dangerous here are you," she replied.

John looked at her and then lowered his gun. The Wraith placed a hand on the girl's head and watched them. Teyla looked at them and then to John. "Teyla?" John asked.

"I have never heard of such a thing colonel Sheppard," she said.

"There are three of them that guard and protect us," the girl said. "He is Carnlo, I am Cayla," she said.

"Okay, lower your weapons," John said as he watched the Wraith.

Heero and Duo both lowered their weapons, but kept a good hold on them. They followed them back to the city.

"Colonel I do not like this," Teyla said. John looked at her.

John called the two boys over to him. "I will go alone, stay by the gate, and keep radios open, leave at the first sign of trouble," he said, Heero lifted a bow and Duo chuckled slightly. They and Teyla broke off leaving Rodney to follow them. John went to the city alone with the Wraith and the girl.

The city was more like a town, two more Wraith stood and waited for them, once they reached them the girl broke loose and skipped along to go play. The town was a good size with a good amount of people around. Trade stalls and little shops, a school house and some children at play made it peaceful. It looked like a quiet little town and the three Wraith were well welcomed by the people and not feared. They saw these three Wraith as protectors.

"You do not trust us," said the first Wraith.

"Yeah well, more of your kind have given us good reason," John said truthfully.

"We are different," the Wraith said. John didn't say anything about that. He followed them around; they were quiet for the most part.

"Colonel Sheppard," Teyla said through the radio. The Wraith looked back at him.

"What it is?" he asked watching them.

"Gate activity, it's a Wraith Dart, four of them," she said. John looked at the Wraith they didn't look happy. The darts moved in and started to grab people.

"I thought you said," John started and looked at a Wraith he looked angry. "Teyla," he said.

Heero and Duo nodded and moved around, they looked up and saw a larger Wraith ship.

"We have a cruiser Sheppard," Teyla said over the radio. "And Heero and Duo took off towards it."

"What are they thinking?" Sheppard asked.

"I know not Colonel," Teyla answered. She watched as they were taken.

Rodney watched them. They looked like they knew what they were going to do. "Oh god," he said.

"What?" Sheppard asked. "What happened?"

"They were taken…" Teyla said.

-On the cruiser-

Duo groaned. "Remind me to never do that again," he said and looked at Heero and then to the others in the cell. "The old fashion way?" Duo asked, Heero nodded as Duo sat up, "How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours, they have taken two, you have about an hour before they come again," Heero informed him.

"Ah, better get to work then," he said and walked over to the control panel. He looked back and saw two Wraith in the cell with them.

John saw the question before it was asked, "They're the good Wraith," John joked, "what were you thinking?" he asked.

"Blowing this place sky-high," Duo grinned and reached for his hair and took out what appeared a lock pick and set to work on the panel. Heero watched him as he worked inside the 'skin' of the ship. "Okay this is just nasty," Duo said as the door opened.

Heero took the explosives out of his boots and took Duo's from his hair and other places including the other's boots.

"Let's go to he hanger, we can gather you in a dart and fly out," said a Wraith.

"Lovely," John said and looked at them. "Our weapons?"

"This way," the Wraith said. They followed the Wraith to the arms and armor room. They grabbed their weapons, and their jackets. They had escaped three Wraiths narrowly on their way here. John was still more then shocked that he was following a Wraith, let alone two of them.

Heeo sat up one of their explosives in the armory, and then followed the rest of them out. He and Duo set up their little black boxes along the hallways. It took them some time to get to the hanger bay, and they were being hunted. The Wraith had figured out that they have escaped. When they reached the hanger Teyla walked out the back of a cloaked Jumper and waved at them. John reached the Jumper and looked at the Wraith. He went to a Wraith dart, but a well placed shot blew the dart up and the Wraith with it. John watched it as he sat down. The people of the planet looked around and to the second Wraith. He had stopped moving and then an evil smile appeared on his face.

"Oh no," John whispered, he watched as that one took a person next to him and started to feed from him. Heero and Duo watched for just a moment as Heero placed a shirt fist in the one he was feeding from, and the next few in the head of the Wraith that was feeding. The Wraith turned to him and screamed. The others didn't know what to do. Duo pulled a pin from something and tossed it into the crowd of people. He and Heero went into the Jumper.

"Move it!" He yelled as the back hatch closed. Sheppard turned tail and ran. He used a drone to blast a whole to leave, and as he left Heero pressed a control in his hand and then the entire cruiser ship started to go off with explosions, and finally one large one.

Rodney watched first hand as the ship explodes and burn.

After a moment John turned around and looked at the two boys. Heero sat with his arms crossed head down eyes closed, and Duo had his legs crossed and his hands behind his head eyes closed. "How the hell do you boys do that? How can you? Those were innocent people," John said angry.

"What are a few lives for the death of hundreds of Wraith?" Duo asked. "You wanted help in destroying the Wraith." The boy opened his eyes. "Death cannot be avoided in a war." Heero didn't say anything but nodded in agreement. John looked at the two, they did things differently, but they got the job done, and that was what mattered most.

Teyla looked back at them. "Maybe a couple of them could have been spared," she tried to reason. "Next time, give us a chance to save them."

"I'm not so sure there will be a next time," John told them. He was more then angry.


	10. Chapter 10

Major Simi: I didn't like writing that chapter, I believe it took too long for me to figure out how to do it, and over all it was needed, ^.^ I hope they get better

Thank you for all the reviews.

Chapter 10:

Duo watched with longing as Heero did another test with his Gundam. John stood beside Duo watching as Rodney and Carson looked over the data they were getting. Rodney kept shaking his head and mumbling to himself. Duo was leaning on the railing playing with his braid as he watched Wing Zero dance in the sky.

"You have one too huh?" John asked Duo.

"Yeah," Duo chuckled, "his name is Deathscythe."

"Strange name, is it like Wing?" John asked.

"Huh? No, Deathscythe is different," he said and turned around to face John. "I have a special weapon."

"Like Wing's beam gun?" John asked.

"Naw, any mobile suit can use a beam gun, well almost. I have Hyper Jammers," he said with a big grin on his face. "Able to knock out any mobile suits system for a few hours, or a colonies system for a few minutes," he seemed really proud of that. "And my weapon of choice is my beam scythe."

John nodded at him as he listened. "There are a couple of things I should have asked before, but didn't. When you came through the gate, Jack sent Weir some data. In that data there was a bit about you. They said you called yourself a Hero of a Massacre, what was that about?"

Duo looked at him, a frown on his face as he thought about it. "Wanna tell me why you don't talk to yer old man?" Duo asked him. They stared at each other for a moment.

"We didn't agree to the same future," John said flatly.

Duo watched John for a moment more and looked back at Wing. "On V08744, an L2 Colony, I was an orphan in a Church, the Maxwell Church. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were wonderful people; I had wanted to live there with them the rest of my life. Anti-Alliance rebels hulled up inside the Church. I didn't want them there, in my home; I didn't want Father Maxwell and Sister Helen to get into trouble. So, I told em I'd steal a Leo for em," Duo said and his speech started to go down. "I went out an' took a suit, stealin one… no problem fer a street kid," he paused for a moment playing with the end of his braid, as if remembering. "The damn Alliance tacked the Church to get ter the rebels. The whole Church… en one big ol boom." The area was silent for a moment. Duo leaned against the rails and looked up at Wing, like an angel in the sky.

"So Maxwell is," John started.

"Duh, took the name myself, Duo too," he said. "Before any of this, I was a nameless street kid in L2, rotten piece of shit it is, but it's home…" he placed a smile back on his face and grinned up at Wing. "Enough talk of all the sad crap," he said. "I'm hungry." He walked over to the telecom and pressed a button. "Hey Hee-man, lets grab some grub."

"Hey I'm not done with the tests," Rodney complained.

"You can do tests after I stuff my face," Duo said watching Wing land and Heero hop out. They walked inside Atlantis side by side; Duo had started chatting up a storm once Heero came beside him, something about Kat, and Fei, and a Queen of Earth. John looked to the others; Rodney let out a pout and a complaint but followed. Carson behind him.

In the mess hall they watched, once again, as Duo ate. He ate like he was going to starve in the next three days. Carson could only explain it as a teenage boy. Heero on the other hand ate normally.

"Duo," John looked at the braided boy. "Why do you call him the Perfect Soldier?"

Duo looked at John and then to Heero and grinned. "If you don't know by now, you never will." He said and leaned back in his chair once almost all his food was gone. "There are five of us. We're called Gundam Pilots; we were trained by some strange men, and put into the Gundams and sent to Earth. As far as I can tell, we are all from the Colonies, and our enemy is Oz." Heero looked at him to see if he was going to give any more information. His hand twitched slightly.

After their lunch, Heero had finally agreed to let Duo in Wing. So as Duo was getting wired for his go by Carson, Heero was adjusting Wing from the inside. He was just slightly taller then the braided pilot.

"You're going to have to adjust the speed yourself," he said as he moved out of the way.

"That means taking power from your weapon's or armor," Duo said as he moved inside.

"That's up to you," Heero said. "John and I are going to be in a jumper shooting off drones."

"I'll leave your beam cannon down then, that thing's heavy as it is," Duo got into the pilot seat, and pulled up the systems. Heero was leaning in watching him. Rodney followed them with words, and understood what they were doing.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Carson said just as Weir and Teyla walked out.

"I thought Heero was going to show us," Weir said.

"That's what I'm sayin, I don't know what Duo's normal readings are, I don't know if they'll change during combat," Carson looked worried.

"He'll be fine," Heero said and moved off the cockpit door, and walked over to the jumper and got inside.

"Sheppard here, we have thirty Drones, ready?" he asked. Duo gave him a thumb up, and the jumper took to the sky and cloaked. Duo grinned and gave a thumb up to Carson and Rodney and closed the cockpit door. Wing stood up and the screens came alight for him. He looked around, and got adjusted. He leaned back in the seat for a second and took the silver cross he wore around his neck and closed his eyes as he pressed it to his lips.

He walked Wing out and off the pier. Then the Gundam flew up into the sky. Weir looked at the radar; the Gundam of course didn't show up. She looked to the sky.

"His readings are a lot like Heero's," Carson said.

"The power readings a bit higher," Rodney said and looked up. Then three drones were lunched at the Gundam.

"Three?" Weir said. "John?"

"Heero said it was alright," John said.

They watched the Gundam. Wing turned and moved out of the way, a beam saber in hand as the suit flew left and right, avoiding the homing drones. Duo laughed lightly and cut two down, and dropped some to get away from the other, then turned around and shot it with a smaller beam gun. Wing stood in the air waiting.

"Carson?" Weir asked.

"Heart rate went up a little, more then likely due to adrenaline and excitement," he said. "Other then that he's fine."

Five drones were shot out, Heero watched as Wing moved around in the sky.

"He's going faster then Heero," Rodney said. "There isn't much of a difference right now, and by how he's using the controls inside the Gundam, he's use to a much faster suit," Rodney explained.

"How do you know?" Weir questioned as she looked at his screen.

"Because, you see the pressure he's putting on the controls of the movement and thrusters, their quick, and slight at first and then more forceful and slow," he said, "its showing that he's use to doing things quickly, he's having to slow down and force the controls. Heero is more precise in his movements. He goes as far as he needs too and no more, Duo, jumps when he can step."

"So different makers?" Weir asked.

Rodney looked at her for a second, "Yes, different makers, for different people too. No doubt its difficult changing," he laughed some. "It's like a tailored made suit for me, and then giving it to John to wear. It doesn't quite fit right," he said and turned back to the screen.

-.-.-.-.-

John looked at Heero as he fired off five more drones. "You're not worried about your suit?"

Heero looked at him from the passenger seat. "For someone worried about lives, the first thing that came to mind was a suit?" Heero asked.

John looked at him. "We could have saved them."

"What purpose would it have served?" Heero questioned. "It was better then letting them live and be killed, or eaten, by who they thought was their protectors. Those innocent people had Wraith living among them. If I had to say, those three Wraith were farming the humans. Which is the curler fate?"

"That's a lot of if," he said.

"War is a lot of 'ifs'" Heero said and watched as eight drones shot from the jumper. He had an expressionless face. "No."

"No what?" John asked and looked around to see if he didn't something wrong.

Heero looked at him. "I a not worried about my suit, I know Duo, he's not suicidal."


	11. Chapter 11

Major Simi: thanks… the real fun will start soon I think

Chapter 11:

Night time on Atlantis was beautiful, the moon reflected off the ocean and the waves caused the stars to twinkle that much more. Duo leaned against the railing looking over the ocean; the sound of the waves crashing against the city was calming in its own way. He could hear the party inside, they were all celebrating cheering and feasting singing songs, it was Christmas, and of course they would party. Everyone on their planet normally did, but with the war going on, he doubt anyone would be in the Christmas spirit. He looked at the Gundam and Heero sitting on his shoulder typing up a report. Duo moved over to him, and kicked his legs over the rail and sat looking to the sky.

Weir looked out the window at them. "Didn't you invite them?" she asked.

"Yeah, I invited them," John said as he watched them too. "They were here for a second and then went out there."

"Has it accrued to you that they might not know what Christmas is?" Rodney asked. "They are from a different planet."

Weir looked at them and then walked out to the balcony. Duo turned his head slightly, and Heero stopped his typing. She walked over to Duo and leaned on the railing next to him. Duo watched her for a second and then looked up to the sky again.

"It's different," Duo said, Weir looked at him, "from the colony's fake sky. The stars or moon never shines, they produce light." He watched the sky. "L2 didn't have a good lighting system as it was, or filtration system for that matter. It was home."

Heero looked up to the sky and seemed to think about it. "I prefer the colony sky," he said. "It's functional and doesn't change on a daily basis."

"But you come from L1," Duo said and laughed. Weir watched them for a moment.

"You have space colonies?"

"Yeah," Duo said. "Five clusters of colonies all the way around Earth."

"Earth, that's the name of your planet?"

"Yep," he watched the moon. "It looks much better from Earth."

"The moon?" Weir asked; she smiled at them. "I know this is strange, but I haven't really gotten to know either of you."

"We're Gundam pilots, people aren't suppose to know about us," Duo said. "Those who have set eyes upon a Gundam shall not live to tell about it. Right Heero?"

He looked at them for a moment, and nodded his head. "We were all given that command."

"Glad to see we're still alive," Weir said.

"I don't think the orders were meant for those of a different world," Duo told her. "So you guys don't have mobile suits?"

"No, we didn't even have this technology until recently," Weir informed him. "The ship that Heero and his Gundam traveled in will be coming back with your suit, it was going to be a surprise," she looked at them. Heero looked up at her. "Relax no one touched it otherwise." Duo was grinning wide.

"It'll be good to see Deathscythe again," he said and looked to the sky, then frowned some. He was thinking about the war. "Hey Heero," the other pilot looked up at him. "When Deathscythe gets here how about we give those Wraiths something to be afraid of?"

"Sounds good," he replied.

"This isn't a game boys, you can't just waltz into a hive ship and blow it up like you did a cruiser," Weir explained.

"Nope, we're gonna blow em up from the outside," Duo replied and looked at her. "The quicker we get rid of the Wraith the quicker we go home and deal with our own war."

"It's not that simple," Weir said.

"Yes it is, you call the wraith to Atlantis, cloak it and Heero and I will take care of the rest," Duo said. "With two Gundams fifty or so ships wont be a problem, their not all going to attack at once."

"You're serious aren't you?" Weir asked.

"According to Rodney, you can charge the ZPM with the Gundams power, I didn't listen too much too him but it shouldn't be a problem for the thing to be charged and you have a shield for your use," Duo said.

"You miss your home," Weir said. Duo looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"You're a young boy, I'm not going to think anything less of you because you're home sick," she said.

"I'm not home sick, besides the colonies kicked us to the curb," he pouted.

"You will always have a home here," she said and placed a hand on his shoulder. Duo looked at her and smiled. Duo normally had a large grin on his face but this one was different, this was a smile he didn't give often, this was real. "You too Heero," she looked at him. He looked down from the sky; he had been pretending that he hadn't heard them. He looked at her evenly for a moment and nodded his head once. "Wont you come in and enjoy the Christmas party?" she asked.

"According to Wing's calendar its only November," Heero said.

"Our Christmas isn't until December," Duo added.

"Even our months are the same, ours is also in December, and according to our calendar, it's Christmas," Weir told him. "Come on. There are gifts."

Duo looked at Heero, he closed his laptop and stored it inside Wing and walked out. Duo offered his hand to him. He took it and climbed up to the balcony and walked inside with Weir.

"There the boys are!" called John as he walked up to them. Teyla smiled as she handed them each a long package, about a foot long and four inches thick.

"I was told it is custom to offer gifts on this day," she said.

John handed them each a thick package. "This is from us at Atlantis."

Heero looked at the gifts, even when he had known what a gift was and had received some from his training. Duo looked at the packages like he didn't know what to do with them. They were wrapped in bright paper. "Open them," Weir said and smiled at him. They were still boys. They opened the ones from Teyla first. They pulled out hand crafted fighting knives and leg straps.

"When a child becomes an adult for my people, they are given fighting knives," Teyla told them and smiled. They looked at her. Heero sat the blade back into its box, but Duo held his for a little longer. Looking at it, Heero didn't rush him, but tapped his elbow with his. They both bowed at the waist.

"Thank you very much," they said almost together, though Duo was a little more emotional then Heero was. They opened the second gift, and it was a uniform like the others wore. The jacket was thick, and on one side has the Atlantis symbol, on the chest it had their last names sewed into the fabric and on the other arm where the others had a flag of where they were from, had their respected Gundam faces and the colony cluster they were from. Duo pulled the jacket on; he looked at the rest of the uniform, pants with the same patches and a grey green shirt that matched the jackets. Duo looked at Heero, he also wore the jacket. Duo grinned at them and then frowned. "We don't have anything for you."

"You charging the ZPM will be enough and a big help for us all," Rodney said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The Daedalus docked and Duo barreled down the halls to get to his Gundam. When he reached the docking bay and a bald man stopped him. Seeing the jacket of the boy lets him go through. Duo went to the hanger and looked at the black and white mobile suit. "Hey buddy!" he called, several people looked at him and looked to the suit. He climbed up to the cockpit doors and punched in a code and got inside.

-.-.-.-

John took his team and Weir out to a balcony and waited. Heero sat on the shoulder of Wing as he typed a report. In just minutes a black and white Gundam shot through the air. Carson came running out and his mouth dropped some. The mobile suit looked like a demon in the sky with its twin beam scythe lashing around. After just a few minutes the gundam landed next to Wing.

"They look completely different, but the same," Weir said as the two suits stood next to each other. Duo opened the cockpit and waved Heero over to him. Heero slid down his suit and walked over to the other and leaned in.

"Duo this is Quatre. I don't know where you are, or if you are getting my messages. The others and I have been forced into hiding, they are taking control rapidly, we need you back Duo, and if you see Heero, tell him we need him too, I will try and contact his mobile suit. I don't what to think that you are both gone. Please respond when, if you get this. At this rate, Oz will have control of Earth and the Colonies. Zero-four out."

"That's that latest one, I have several others before it," Duo said.

"Contact him, right now, your Gundam is the only one that can do it, tell him we're fine and we'll be there as soon as we can, inform him of what happened and our status," Heero said.

"Roger," Duo said, he started the message up. "Hey Kitty Kat, this is Duo. Heero and I are alive and well," he said and looked to the side as Rodney popped his head inside the cockpit.

"Looks the same as the other one, can I plug this in?" Rodney asked holding up a plug. Heero took it from him and went to a different board, Duo looked back to the screen.

"We are alive and well. When I went thought that swirly thing in space-"

"Worm hole, you went to Earth through a worm hole?" Rodney question.

"Message!" Duo snapped. "I was sent to a different planet, yeah it's called Earth, Heero was there too. But we left that planet and came to a different one in another galaxy. I know its stretching it, but come on Kat, it's me, when have I ever lied? Anyway, we're going to help em kill some ugly bad guys called the Wraith, once that's done they said they'd help us get back home. Once we're home, we'll put it back right again. Keep in contact Quatre. Duo out." The braided boy turned to Rodney and looked down at him.

"What?" Rodney looked up at the braided boy. He moved out of the gundam and to the others.

"You really think this plan is going to work?" Weir asked both the boys and Rodney.

"Think yes, know no," Rodney said as he checked the power flow of the second gundam. "This will work though," he said with a smile on his face.

"If you can get the Wraith here, we will destroy them," Duo said. Heero nodded his head.

"With two Gundams, they only having ships, it would be easy," Heero confirmed.

"If this doesn't work, Atlantis will be in trouble," Weir told them.

"The most we will have to deal with are the darts," Rodney said.

"With no drones Rodney," Weir looked at him. "And those darts can hurt."

"That's why we'll have the shield," Rodney said. Weir nodded.

"Alright, you have a go," she said and looked at the boys. "You won't fail?"

They both looked at her, "Rule one:" Duo started.

"Failure isn't an option." Heero finished and they turned to their Gundams. Weir wondered what happened to the boys that they could have been with such a heavy burden wasn't placed on their shoulders. John looked at her and then to the boys.

"They'll be fine," John said.

"Rodney, how much power can you get into the ZPM?" she asked.

"With their power output, I can fully charge the thing," he said and looked to the boys. "Without taking more then two percent from your power, it will recharge again in a day or so."

"Okay boys, get yourselves ready," Weir said. They nodded and went inside Atlantis. Weir turned to John. "After this, and they find their way home, you're going to loose two of your men."

"Yeah, but they'll be back," John said to her.

"Are you so sure?" Weir asked.

"Yeah, you offer two strays a home," John told her. Weir looked at him.

"You have grown attached," she said. John nodded his head. "You knew they would leave Atlantis one day, and they might not be back." John looked at her and then walked inside. Rodney was even speechless as he thought about this. Once the Wraith were gone, the boys would want to find a way home, back to their world. He packed up his equipment and walked past Weir in a daze.

He went to the ZPM and took it out and grabbed the modified charger and started back up.

When he got back to the Gundams the boys were packing their things away and rations that were given to them for whatever was needed. Duo looked at Rodney and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're not leaving yet; we still have to figure out how to get home."

"Yeah," Rodney mumbled.

"Actually," Weir called and looked at them. "Daniel thinks he knows where you came from and how to get you home. We got the message yesterday. He's going to be arriving with the Daedalus when it comes back."

"That's," Duo paused, "thirty-six days if they left now, and when they arrived."

"It's going to be forty days, two here, two there to pack up, and then the trips," she said. "We're not going to call the Wraith until they are far enough away, then it will take a couple of days for the Wraith to show up." She said looking at them.


	13. Chapter 13

Major Simi : kay thanks for the review

Not been here? I know, I am sorry, Marrowind took my mind away for a couple of days.

Chapter 13:

Heero and Duo were both suited up and ready to leave; by Atlantis's radar the Wraith ships were hours out. Carson was attacking them with patches that would monitor their heart rate and various other functions. John watched them, as they let him put the patches on them and check his equipment. Rodney was doing his own tests in the control room with Weir and Teyla. John took them up to the control room.

"Oh-one reporting," Heero said.

"Oh-two reporting," Duo said and smiled at Weir.

"I think you know your mission, destroy the Wraith ships, no survivors if possible, and come back alive and well. God speed, and good luck boys," she said.

"Mission accepted," Heero said and turned to walk out to the Gundams.

"Lets kick come Wraith ass!" Duo said and turned, his braid trailing behind him.

"Your communications have been wired into our system, we'll be able to hear you and you'll be able to hear us," Weir informed them. They both lifted their hands in the air. Duo slid into Deathscythe and Heero got into Wing. Their cockpit doors closed and they both moved.

"Hey Heero, you go first," Duo said.

"Hmn," he said and leaped into the air, Deathscythe followed. When they reached closer to leaving the planet, Wing's wings closed around the gundam, and Deathscythe's thruster shields did the same. Once they reached space they hovered there.

"Oh-one reporting in, atmosphere cleared," Heero said.

"Oh-two, same, cleared and in space," Duo said and looked around. "Hey Hee-man," Duo looked on his screen as Heero appeared on the side screen. "Lets make this fun, the first repair parts from Howard to the winner. I bet I kill more ships then you."

"Hn," Heero grunted. "I'm not going to need the repair parts."

"That's what you said last time," Duo complained. "Then you stole my… MY parts," he hissed.

Rodney looked at the screen and shook his head. "Really? You're just now bickering?"

Weir looked back at him. "We copy, they should be there in about thirty minutes," Weir told them. John looked at the screen that showed them as little dots.

"I should be up there with them," John said.

"I know you're a good pilot, but it'll be too dangerous for you up here with us," Duo said over the radio, "Heero and I can handle it." Duo waited a second and took his silver cross from his shirt and looked at it. "Father Maxwell, Sister Helen," he whispered softly. Weir looked to John, wondering if she should mute him for the moment. But he didn't say anything more.

They waited for a bit.

"Duo," Heero said.

"Yeah, I got em," he replied just as three hive ships and ten cruisers jumped out of hyper space. Deathscythe took off, Heero hung back and pulled his beam cannon and aimed it at one of the hive ships. Darts came shooting out of the cruisers and round to attack the Gundams. Deathscythe brought his scythe up and cut through the top of a cruiser, by that time Heero's cannon fired into one of the hive ships. He started charging the cannon again.

Atlantis couldn't do anything but wait and watch the screen as the boys fought, their shield was up. Rodney watched the power levels, and Carson was paying attention to their vitals.

Duo took Deathscythe around and started to fire at the smaller darts, and then looked at a hive ship for a moment, the gundam's eyes glowed green with power as he tried his hyper jammer on the ship. Nothing happened to the Wraith ship.

"Damn, jammers don't work on these things," he said more to himself. "Come on buddy; let's show them what it means to mess with the God of Death!" He ran his double beam scythe through the hive ship, and busted up cutting it open as if gutting it open.

Weir looked at Rodney as if the scientist that was behind what Duo had called himself.

"Heero!" Duo called.

"Hn," came the reply.

"Rodney what happened?" Weir asked behind her. Rodney looked at the power levels and shook his head.

"I…" he looked speechless.

"Just remember I'm a good guy this time!" Duo called out and moved his mobile suit out of the way. "If its too much and you became a danger I will pull your switch." There was a moment of silence. "Oh yeah, I still have it, never removed it." Silence again for a longer moment. Weir looked at the screen as three more hive ships joined in the battle.

Then two of the ships vanished from the screen.

"Damnit oh-one! I told you!" Duo yelled over the line.

Duo looked at the wreckage that Heero just caused, two of the hive ships where closer together them that should have been, and Duo had just finished slicing up a cruiser and some darts, he too was almost caught in the blast. He watched as there were just hive ships and a hand full of cruisers left for them. Duo rushed straight in and attacked the cruisers as Heero charged his beam cannon again. The Zero system beeped at him, making him see all enemies. Duo thrust down on his controls, causing Deathscythe to float for a moment. He watched, and then gave a hard thrust on the controls in his hands causing him to spring back just in time as a shot came from the beam cannon and nipped one hive ship and exploded the second. Duo regained control and thrust his scythe at the last hive ship. The cruisers turned tail to run, but not before they took done one more.

The Atlantis team could only watch as the boys finished the clean up of the darts in amazement. The two teenage boys were efficient and carried out their orders. They knew the Wraith would return.

"Hey, oh-one," Duo's voice could be heard, "lets get back to Atlantis."

As the line was reconnected to Heero, he had taken off the ear piece it seemed. Heavy breaths as if he had ran a marathon.

"Come home boys," Weir said. "The Wraith will take a couple of days to come back and bring backup."

"Roger," was Heero's reply.

-.-.-.-.-

They knelt their gundams, Dup stepped out of the cockpit and gave a thumbs up to the others a goofy grin on his face. Heero emerged from Wing and looked to the sky. John watched them for a long moment. Teyla looked at him and seemed to know what he was thinking.

"They are soldiers, Colonel Sheppard," she said breaking his thoughts as he looked at her, "they aren't teenage boys. They are grown, trained, men fighting for a cause." John watched her for a long moment and then looked back to the two boys, who were just boys.

Duo slung his arm over Heero's shoulder and poked his arm as Duo went about abolishing the battle they just had, but he was cheerful and got several laughs. He caught Weir's eyes and then turned his attention back to the boys. "They shouldn't be fighting at their age."

"But they are, and they do a wonderful job," Teyla confirmed for him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Duo was leaning back in a chair with a book in his hand, a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and his ball cap covered his head. He was in his 'priest' shirt and pants, black boots rest on the railing and one arm rested behind his head. He was relaxed and completely at ease. He turned a page as Weir stepped out of his room, from here she had a good view of Deathscythe in the sunlight, and the way the sun gleamed off the mobile suit was still beautiful. She stood behind him and just noticed the gun on the table by his feet. His braid swung lazily in the breeze, he hadn't said anything to her, but she guessed he stopped reading. She smiled at him, it was strange, he seemed like a normal teenager at the moment besides the gun, enjoying a Saturday studying.

She cleared her throat incase he didn't hear her. He moved over hand, dog-eared his page and closed the book, and removed his sunglasses. She smiled as he flipped his legs off the railing and turned in his hair, his braid whipping around with him. She held a tray with glasses on it and plates of sandwiches. He turned his head to the side; the handles in her pocket didn't go unnoticed by him.

He held a hand up to her dropping all but one finger. "I say this for your safety," he looked at her with his almost violet eyes. "If you attempt to cut my hair you forfeit your life." He said it so seriously that his voice was as cold as Heero's. Weir looked to her pocket and looked at the scissor handles and then back to him.

"Is it so important to you?" she asked softly and sat the tray down on the small table and then looked at the book he was reading. A bible? Now she was confused.

"Very," he said honestly.

She sat in the other chair and crossed her leg. "Why are you a soldier?" she asked. He kept looking ahead of him, and took the tip of his hair and started to play with it, thinking of her question. After some time she thought that he wasn't going to answer her. She opened her mouth.

"There was nothing else for me," he replied. "The life of a soldier, fighting for the colonies, destroying OZ, its my left, it was always my life."

"It couldn't have been all, -" she was cut off.

"I don't lie!" he snapped at her. "I don't lie…" he repeated. He placed his head on his arms on the back of his chair, his braid in now in his mouth.

"What about school?" She asked.

"There are two on the colony I grew up on, and both you had to pay a pretty penny to get into, money I didn't have," Duo looked at her. "Why are you here?"

"I want to get to know you boys," she said, Duo narrowed his eyes at her. "Heero?" he asked.

Weir looked at him and waited a moment before she answered him, "he was, hanging upside down, blindfolded doing sit ups and shooting practice," she said.

"Is it that late already?" he asked and chuckled. Weir looked someone shocked that this was normal for him. "The perfect soldier…" he said to her look and chuckled again. "Look, you don't want to get to know us, we're trouble, and we'll be back in our own war that we'll more then likely die in before too long."

Weir looked at him. "Why? You could stay here…" she looked at him as he frowned at her.

"As nice as that sounds, I named Deathscythe, its my responsibility to fight for the peace of the colonies," he said.

She looked at him, "you grew up in a church..."

He looked at her flatly for a moment and then his eyes shined brightly. "Yep, best year I had," he said.

"Why did you run away?" she asked. He looked at her and closed his eyes.

"How long until the next attack?"

"Four days," she replied. Duo looked at Deathscythe.

"Carson wanting to see me?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"Tomorrow," she filled in. Duo nodded and moved from the chair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wufei watched the rain as it fell around them. Trowa and Quatre were sitting on some chairs playing a game of chess. It had been three months since they heard or seen anything of Duo. Then Sandrock started to beep. It caused all three boys to jump. Quatre was the first one up his Gundam, the others weren't far behind.

"Duo," he let out a breath and clicked a button.

Duo popped up on the screen. "Hey Kitty Kat, this is Duo. Heero and I are alive and well," the braided boy said, and all three other boys got closer to the screen as they saw a middle aged man in the back ground behind Duo, Duo turned his head to the side as the man said something, it was mumbling form what the boys heard. "We are alive and well," the boy repeated, Wufei frowned, "When I went through that swirly thing in space-" Wufei and Trowa blinked a few times at Duo's descriptiveness. Then the yelling started, Wufei knew it was only a matter of time. "Message!" he had yelled at the man behind him. The middle aged man blinked at the screen and seemed to be lost. The three boys still had a hard time believing that someone else was crawling around Deathscythe's cockpit. "I was sent to a different planet," again three boys looked shocked at this knews. "yeah its called Earth, Heero was there too. But we left that planet and came to a different one in another galaxy." Wufei had it, the braided boy had lost all his braid cells. "I know its stretching it, but come on Kat, it's me, when have I ever lied?" they all nodded to this, Duo could be a coward, but he never lied to anyone. "Anyway, we're going to help em kill some ugly bad guys called the Wraith, one that's done they said they'd help us get back home. Once we're home, we'll put it back right again. Keep in contact Quatre. Duo out."

Quetra sat back in his seat and looked to the other two boys.

The two knew what was going to come out of the blond's mouth. "We have to help them."

Wufei placed a hand on his head, and Trowa just looked at the other. "That means to space."

"


	15. Chapter 15

Cynthia Joy Finnegan – can I call you Cyn for short? – thanks for the review, I figured now would be a good time, thinking of what I have planned anyway, but we'll see if they play along

- thank you and I hope you like it.

Chapter 15:

Alarms went off and Weir stood over the control. "Who is it?" she asked the woman at the panel.

"SGC ma'am," the woman said.

"Lower the shield," Weir said a minute later Jack O'Neill walked through with three boys behind him. One looked Chinese and very upset. The taller of the three had bangs covering one side of his face, he was also tall and slender. The last one had blond hair and gave off a happy smile. Weir looked confused for a moment. Jack look off his sunglasses as the blond was then toppled over by a blur.

That one movement explained everything. A moment later Heero appeared on the steps, and almost at once the Chinese pulled a sword on Heero as the other held a gun to him. The tallest boy watched them calmly and then looked up to Weir.

"We turned the Daedalus around to gather these boy's Gundams, said they were going to help, how did they know about it?" Jack asked and looked to the braided boy who was chatting up the blonde's ears. Jack reached down and grabbed the braid and tugged it for a moment. "Hey, if this is your fault," the general was asking.

"Ah, calm your guns old man, its just a couple of messages, besides, you know about our Gundams and you're still alive."

"Which is something I have to berate you for Maxwell." The Chinese boy called.

"Duo," Duo replied.

"What?" the Chinese asked.

"My name, is Duo—DOOuuooo," he sounded out.

"Now is not the time to act foolish Maxwell," the other yelled, the braided boy rolled his eyes at him. The Chinese boy stomped over, clearly forgotten about Heero. Duo stood quickly and moved out of the way of the sword. "What is one of the rules of the mission Maxwell?"

Duo held up his hands in defeat. "Always take a nap before you travel cross galaxies?" the braided boy asked with a grin. The blond started laughing still sitting on the floor, the tallest one watched the two fight with their words, Heero just watched with him.

"That's enough!" bellowed Jack in his most fatherly voice. It stopped them and looked at him for a moment; the blond even stopped laughing and hiccupped a couple of times from his abrupt stop. "Doctor Weir I leave them in your hands, the Daedalus should be here in two weeks."

"I thought it took eighteen days," she started.

"Them," he said and turned to the gate. "If you don't mind?"

The gate was dialed back to Stargate Command and Jack went through. As soon as he was gone, the Chinese boy glared at Duo.

"Well an introduction is in order I believe?" she said and somewhere along the way John and the team came by.

"Duo Maxwell, oh-two, Deathscythe," he said and grinned wide. Giving the outline of what the others were to follow.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, oh-four, Sandrock," the blond said standing up, catching the hint.

"Heero Yuy, oh-one, Wing Zero," Heero said, though it wasn't needed.

"Trowa Barton, oh-three, Heavyarms," said the tallest one very softly.

The Chinese boy folded his arms, "Wufei Chang, oh-five, Nataku," he said once Quatre elbowed him some. "We shouldn't be telling them this."

"Lighten up Fei," Duo said.

"You ever call me that again and I'll kill you," Wufei growled.

"Okay Fei-fei," Duo grinned wide as the Chinese boy growled at him and turned away. Weir just watched carefully as they seemed to settle into one another, like a long lost family. Trowa and Heero remained quiet while Duo and Wufei argued, and Quatre chuckled softly at them. But his attention wasn't only on his friends squabble, but on the base and its people. The blond pulled away from the others, Trowa lifted his head some and then relaxed as the blond stopped and looked up at Weir.

"I know this is a bit sudden, and I am sorry for the inconvenience that this may have caused," he said softly, Weir was surprised by his tone as she walked down to them. "I, we, mainly myself, have been worried about Heero and Duo, and with the loosing war, Duo had said something about helping here so that they would return. We have come to help in your war so that maybe you could help in ours," he said.

Weir looked back to the other boys, and Duo who seemed to brighten when the others arrived.

"We will accept the help and offer any assistance we can, but we don't have mobile suits, the Gundams are the only ones."

"Oh speaking of, we also brought some spare parts and more ammo. Trowa looked at him and then turned to the side and folded his arms.

"Oh good lord!" called Carson as he finally arrived. "There are three more of em?"

"Yep! You can examine Fei-fei first! He loves needles!" Duo called out and at the way he dragged the word love, Weir had a feeling he really didn't, the proof to that was the resounding crack as Wufei punched Duo. Duo turned back to Wufei and grinned wickedly at him. Wufei took a step back.

"No, Duo, down…" Wufei started and took another step back. Duo lunged, but stopped dead when two hands held onto the back of his shirt. Trowa's and Heero's. Quatre smiled fondly at them and looked at Weir.

"We'll be okay," he said to her. "We're whole again." He walked back to the others and poked at Duo for a moment. The statement had left Weir a little confused, until she looked at them. They seemed happy together, a family, and even if they squabble, and fight, she had a feeling that they would protect each other in a fight against an enemy. The bickering between Duo and Wufei also seemed more playful then truly angry and hateful.

She had a feeling the boys would grow on the Atlantis people very quickly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She sighed some as she looked at the reports from the last battle with the Wraith Hive ships, it had still been Duo and Heero up in space, but the other three had joined in the control room with the rest of the team. She remembered when she said that the boys would grow on them, she hadn't thought it would have been this fast. Each boy had his own room and his own jacket now, though the Gundam patch was still missing for they didn't know what their Gundams looked like. They had been accepted very quickly. These children, children… not even men yet, were in a war of their own, and here. Their hearts she couldn't even begin to think of how big they were.

John placed a hand on her shoulder as she had been biting her nail. In this battle the Wraith had become a bit more aggressive. Deathscythe's Vulcan guns have stopped working and his left leg was slightly damaged do to a suicide dart. Wing's left thruster was also damaged from a dart, but they were still fighting. She could hear Duo's string of curses and Heero's small grunts.

Quatre took a head set from someone, the woman was about to protest but stopped.

"Calm down, you are fighting as if you were fighting more OZ mobile suits, they aren't that fast, you are letting them crash into you, you are better then this," he said. There was silence for a moment. "They are not mobile suits, take breaths."

Weir looked at the blond boy and looked to John. "They're good kids," he said to her. Weir looked at them. That's what they were. Kids, they shouldn't be doing this.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Five suits sat on a pier, the boys were down fixing Deathscythe and Wing, it had been a week since the attack and the Daedalus had arrived sooner then they had thought. Five Gundams stood in the fading light of day looking like guards. Rodney had been busy asking to look at the Gundams. Quatre agreed to let him look. Wufei threatened to kill him if he even laid a finger on Nataku. Trowa the ever silent one just placed a gun against his head and turned his head slightly, giving his answer as no. They were surprised when they learned that Heero and Duo allowed him to crawl around in the cockpit of their Gundams, but the boys stood over his shoulder, and watched him closely and carefully.

Heero was sitting on the hatch to the cockpit when he stopped his typing; Trowa noticed this and turned his head to see Teyla and John walk out to them. "Daniel has news for you," John said. "Said to gather all the boys and bring them to him."

Heero nodded to Trowa who clicked the radio three times very quickly. Heero closed his laptop and hooked himself in the cord and lowered himself down to the floor. Trowa simply moved down the Gundam like a cat. He stepped next to Heero as the other three came running to them. Wufei looked at Teyla and frowned. She lifted a brow at him and when he said nothing and turned his head to the side she knew she had upset him somehow.

Duo caught the conversation and grinned like a mad man. Teyla said nothing. John looked at the boys. "That was quick, I figured I'd have to go to each of you," he said. "Daniel has some information for you."

They fell in line and followed John down the halls of Atlantis. Heero was in front of them, Duo was on his right and Wufei was some what behind him, Quatre was on Heero's left and Trowa was slightly behind the blond. They filed in line like this easily it seemed. After a bit of walking they walked into a room where there were several white boards with numbers and letters on them. They filed into the room and rested at ease in the same order as they walked.

Daniel looked at them. "Ah, so," Daniel started and looked at the white board before him. "You'll have to travel back to Earth," he said simply. "We can make the worm hole appear and you will be able to go back you your own world."

"But?" Duo asked, Daniel looked at him.

"Right, but there is one problem with that, the worm hole isn't use to going the other way, there seems to have been a stargate at the location that you have arrived and left from, it was some how destroyed or removed somehow. So, its going to be harder to make it go the other way."

"But you can do it?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, this is going to be slow going and I have to build a mini DHD, that works," Daniel said.

"The Wraith have some I think," John put in, "they'd have to anyway."

"Yes, but then you're talking about sneaking into a Wraith Hive ship, and poking around until you find it, if you find it," Rodney explained from the other side of the white board.

"Not really a cup of tea I know," John said, "but unless Daniel can build a working one… can you build a working one?"

"That I don't know about," Daniel said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No," Weir said.

"What do you mean no onna?" Wufei asked.

"I mean no, out of the question," Weir said.

"Why not?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know, maybe because the Wraith are evil creatures that suck your life in an unpleasant way that is also very painful," Rodney said. The boys looked at him. "Did I say very painful?"

"Yes Rodney," Weir said. "The answer is no."

"I don't understand," Quatre looked confused. "Wouldn't it be easy for one of us to sneak into the hive ship the next time they came to attack, while the others attack the others, the one go in take the device and get out?"

"Its not an OZ base Kitty Kat, these people are ugly, I'll go in," Duo said.

"I said no," Weir said.

"Going to blow it from the inside?" Heero asked.

"Yep," Duo said. "A recon mission is easy, this is just gonna be a hack and blow."

"Get the device on the wave after?" Quatre nodded his head. "Sounds the best, what about the hyper jammers?"

"Nope, they don't work against these guys," he said.

"Boys," Weir looked at them. Rodney was watching they with wide eyes and Carson's mouth was slightly open.

"Once in space I'm gonna ride on Sandrock, home you don't mind Quatre, yours is close range figured it would be easier."

"In that case just leave Deathscythe here you can ride with me," the blond said. "Trowa will be back up." The boy nodded his head.

"How long?" Heero asked.

"Umm.. give me at least thirty minutes," Duo said.

"You have twenty," Heero replied. Duo grinned at him.

"Always the task maker."

"BOYS!" Weir yelled. They all turned to her, even the real men in the group. "I said the mission was a no go." They boys looked at her.

"Hear that?" Duo said and leaned back in his chair. "Momma don't like that idea, Trowa why don't you come with me as back up, your Gundam uses bullets anyway."

"I think he would be better on the outside, I also have a beam gatling," Trowa said.

"No kidding? When did you get that?" Duo asked looking at him. Weir was still stunned that he had called her momma.

"Not to long ago, so only my machine cannons, and micro missiles, homing missiles and Vulcan cannons use bullets."

"Still have that army knife?" Duo asked.

"No, had to be removed for because of the extra cannon, my shield is gone too."

"The weight would have been too much," Heero chimed in.

John blinked, "how many guns does that thing have?" he asked.

Trowa looked at him and thought for a moment, "14?" Trowa questioned, "Including the missile bays."

"That's a lot of fire power," John said.

"It suits me," Trowa said.

"Boys, just remember the mission is a no," Weir said. "I mean it."

The boys looked at her.

"I don't think their going to listen to you," John said.

"The boys are soldiers, they were trained to respect the orders of-"

"Woah," Duo said and picked himself off the floor.

"We follow our own orders," Wufei chimed in.

"Look, don't worry, I'll be in and out in thirty minutes," Duo said. "No biggy really."

"Twenty," Heero corrected.

"No," Weir said. "We're not having this conversation. The answer is no, and if I find out you do it you will be in trouble."

Duo grinned. Weire glared at him, his grin got wider.

A/N : Yeah I know a lot of talking, sorry.


	17. Chapter 17

Major Simi: Thank you for the reviews! Yes, the boys have come to the rescue… however …

Thank you all that review!

Chapter 17:

Weir threw her hands in the air and growled something. John looked at her and then to the screen. "I thought I told you no!" he all but yelled in the microphone. There was no other reply for a moment.

Then: "Calm down mother hen," Duo whispered low, "its not like I'm doing anything dangerous."

"You are, you are in a hive ship," Weir replied back.

Duo was sneaking down the halls of the said hive ship, more effectively hiding from the Wraith that were running frantic to get to battle stations, and paid little to no attention to him and their other 'food' that was webbed. Duo had seen the webs and chose to cover himself with them, it seemed to dull if not completely get their sensors off of him. He stalked down the hallway to what he assumed was the computer room. He moved quickly, avoiding the Wraith like it was the OZ soldiers back home. He was amazed at what the web could do.

"Yeah… so?" Duo asked.

"Seven," Heero chimed in.

Duo made it to a chamber and then looked at the panels. He plugged opened it up and did some quick rewiring and sent the information to Atlantis and the Gundams. "Kay, getting the hell out of here," he said and started to stalk back. However his exit wasn't as smooth as his getting in. "Damnit." He said and then started to run when he saw some brutes that he couldn't avoid. "Some one is waiting for me right?"

"Right at the docking bay, waiting," Quatre said. There was gun fire on Duo's end of the radio.

"Duo, five minutes," Heero said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Duo called as he ran down the halls. "Damn it…" he called again. "New plan, not that way." Duo turned and ran down an empty hallway and dashed down it and turned into another hall. Wraith brutes were running after him. He still fired shots behind him; he looked around, trying to figure out where it was that he was going. He was running blindly, at least until he came to a dead end with some locked doors.

He reached up to press the button on his ear, the radio had vanished somewhere during his running. Great. He was going to die at the hands of these ugly bastards. The brutes rushed at him, and a hand reached for his chest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The four boys all had solemn faces. Weir was furious. "How could you agree to such a thing!" she yelled at them in her office. John, Rodney and Teyla was also there. The boys looked at her, they weren't afraid of her wrath. "When I tell you no, I mean no! You are not to go behind my back and do them anyway. I don't know who you were under before and what they allowed from boys, but you are under my care now. Don't forget you have your own world to go back to. You have to stay alive to save that world." Weir looked at the boys. "You boys are grounded until the next attack."

All four looked confused. "What is grounded?" Heero asked.

John snickered. "It means you are confined to your rooms with the exception of food. You are not allowed to leave your quarters until the time has passed or who placed you under punishment lifts it. It also means no toys."

"Toys?" Trowa asked.

"Computers, little action figures, dolls… blocks…" John explained.

Heero narrowed his eyes. "My laptop?" he questioned.

"Will be taken and locked up, no one will touch your computers or your Gundams," John explained.

"You will have a guard stationed at your door, for meals you are to go to the mess hall eat and return to your rooms," Weir said. "You will not disobey my orders again is that understood?"

The four boys saluted as one, "Ma'am," the called out. They turned around and headed to their respected rooms, each handing over their laptops. It was more then likely only going to be for a couple of days.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heero was going insane. He paced the better part of the days. Not being able to work on his Gundam, not like it was really needed, not being able to run, not being able to use his laptop. He hated this whole grounded thing. He looked up, why was he even here listening to the woman? He was the perfect soldier, he could bend some steel with his bare hands. He took a step towards his door. Then a thought popped in his head. Duo.

He stopped and glared at the door evilly, willing it to bust open and the braided pilot to grin at him.

Nothing happened.

Thus was his fate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For all the times he wished silence, never he thought that he would wish for noise. Trowa sat at his desk with a book lying in front of him. He had already read most of it, he looked at it and closed his green eyes. He sat there thinking. What was he doing? Listening to the woman and her grounding orders, it wasn't like he coxed Duo into boarding the Hive ship. Once Duo has his mind set on something there is no changing it. He had always been like that.

He tapped the book on his desk. One question going through his head.

Did Duo make it?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His mind was at ease, his breathing calmed. His thoughts were nothing until he opened his eyes and looked at his door. His memories coming back to every time burst into his room and bothered him.

"Nataku, what have we done?" he asked and looked out his window where his Gundam sat. His honor wouldn't allow him to disobey his grounding, but he was even getting board.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He looked at the chess board, an unfinished game he had with Duo, and it was still his turn. He looked over the board thinking of what his move would be. Despite Duo's energy he had been a good chess player, one just had to wait for him to make a move. Quatre's move wasn't as easy right now, he had looked at the board for countless hours, and he saw nothing that could help Duo from the slaughter that was going to befall his king.

He had refused to remove the chess board. It had taken them a couple of days to get this far. He didn't want to ruin it. It also gave him a small distraction.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally when the Wraith approached them two weeks later, they were all ready for it. It was a strange attack; it was only one hive ship and two cruisers. The boys were merciless and attacked it quickly and all at once. They stayed in space for the rest of the day waiting, but no other signs of the Wraith was found.

A/N: strange chapter, hopefully the next chapter will fill you in more.


	18. Chapter 18

Major Simi: thank you!

Cynthia Joy Finnegan: yummy, Duo Dinner, can I get it to go please? ^.^ sorry, have to wait and see what happened to the little God of Death

Again thank you all that leave Reviews, I love them.

Chapter 18:

The four boys looked out to their Gundams, and their eyes landed on Deathscythe.

"Maybe we should repair it?" Quatre asked the others. No one answered.

"He doesn't like his Gundam touched," Heero said once he looked at Quatre's fallen face. "But," he started again; the blond boy looked at him. "I think he would like to see Deathscythe whole, from where he is."

"The God of Death seems more real now than it did before," Wufei said.

"Things are sure going to be different without him," Trowa looked out over the sea.

The boys were quiet for a long moment. "Will we be able to win the war without him? I mean it was already really hard without Heero." Quatre asked as he leaned against the rail looking at the ocean.

"We'll have to," Heero said, and stood on the rail and jumped over to Deathscythe. Trowa followed him. Quatre smiled and he and Wufei went to get their laptops.

John watched them from the balcony of Weir's office. The woman was standing next to him.

"Thank you John," she said.

"Their kids, they'll bounce back," he said and watched as the four worked together, though it seemed out of place that Duo wasn't with them. The braided boy would have been talking so loudly that they would have been able to hear it from here, as it was now, they knew what to do and they did so in silence.

"I wonder how they took their punishment," Weir said.

"Well from the looks of it really well," John said. "But we have some news."

"Oh?" Weir asked.

"The planet that five Hive ships are resting, they haven't moved for three days. Maybe we can go in and check it out?" he asked. Weir glared at him. "Daniel isn't getting any closer to figuring out how to make a small DHD," he said.

"The ones in the jumpers won't work?" she asked.

"No," Daniel said as he walked in. "It's a different gate system, I'll have to program it for the gate on Earth rather then here. The jumpers are only equipped to this gate system."

"Doctor Jackson, what do I owe the pleasure?" Weir asked as Rodney walked in.

"Well, you know that information that Duo sent us, well there are plans in it to build power sources, among other things," he said.

"Weapons?" John asked.

"Just like Jack huh?" Daniel asked. "Yes, I want to take this information back to earth with Rodney and get Sam on this project too."

Weir looked at them. "You want me to loose Rodney for how long?"

"Ah…" Daniel looked to Rodney. "I guess I can't do that."

"No, no I want o go!" Rodney said and looked at Weir.

"What if we need you Rodney?" Weir asked.

"Then I step back through the gate," Rodney replied. Weir had forgotten that the gates worked and they had used the space ship to bring the Gundams.

"Okay fine," she said and looked to Daniel and Rodney, and then to John. "Before you go. John get a team together and meet in the briefing room in two hours."

John nodded. He knew who he was going to have for this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The four boys sat side by side at the table, Rodney and Daniel were off to the side, John was sitting next to Teyla and Wufei. Weir looked at John and let out a sigh. "Your mission will be to go in, get information as to why they have landed and are waiting and get out. If, and only if you have a chance to get the DHD you can do so."

"Can we destroy their ships?" Quatre asked. Weir looked at him.

"If you think you can get one or two of them go ahead, you can't take your Gundams," she looked at him.

The blond boy nodded. "We know."

"Boys," Weir called them as they were getting up to leave they stopped. "John is in charge; his orders are as final as mine. You will listen to him."

They all nodded their heads and walked out to get ready. It didn't take them long to get ready, they were taking a jumper and the four boys sat down and looked ready for war. Teyla looked at them and then to John and Rodney. He shook his head at them. No fifteen year old kid should be like that.

Once the gate was opened they went through the gate and cloaked at once. They entered the planet and looked at the five hive ships, they were clumped together. Heero leaned forward over John and looked at them, his face schooled in a black expression. Like this was something normal for him. He moved back to the others and checked their weapons and took their jackets off, they weren't use to working in them. Heero checked his radio and each boy in turn checked theirs. John watched them once they had landed.

"Rodney you are going to stay here and make sure we know where the Jumper is when we coming running out. Teyla will be with me, we'll take a hive ship," he said.

"Oh-five and I will take one, oh-three and oh-four will take another," Heero said and looked at John. "Its better this way."

"I will trust you on that," John said. "Ready? Move out." He said. The boys went out and towards different hive ships. They moved silently, like stalking cats, only quicker. John watched them for only a moment before he and Teyla went to their hive ship. Leaving Rodney alone in the jumper.

Trowa and Quatre went to the one on the far left. They slowed once they got closer, being well use to working with each other, Trowa went in first, Quatre waited until he heard the soft click of his radio on his caller. He went in and stalked farther then Trowa, looking around the corner slowly. So far all was clear. He clicked his radio softly. He watched as Trowa went past him, stalking the shadows. They knew this was dangerous, Duo was the best one at breaking into and out of places, and when he was caught, well, Quatre nearly had a heart attack. As it was now, they were sneaking into a hive ship. Quatre didn't miss Trowa placing a small black box on the side of the ship. They were going to destroy them once they go the information. Bastards serve them right; they should kill them all, their Gundams will see to that. He was so into his thoughts he had missed the click of his radio. "Oh-four?" Trowa's voice called softly in his ear. That got the blond moving, the worry that sounded in the deep voice. Quatre looked up and saw Trowa hiding into the side. He shook his head and went forward, talking was dangerous on the radios. What was he thinking? He moved forward and then plastered himself against the wall as a brute walked down the hall. He and Trowa were holding their breath as the Wraith stopped and looked down their hallway. The brute stopped for several long seconds. Quatre wanted to look back at Trowa, but didn't dare move for fear of being caught. The Wraith moved away finally, the boys waited several minutes before they let their breath out and looked down the hall. It was clear. They went the other way then what the brute went down.

Setting special bombs around the hive ship as they went through out the thing so that when they were a safe distance away, a press of a single button will blow it sky high. Quatre smiled at the thought of destroying the ships now. A hand was placed on his shoulder and pulled him into a door. The room was somewhat large. Down below several of the Wraith were talking. Trowa turned on a receiver and let it pick up on their conversation. Though they were speaking in their own language, the two boys didn't know what they were saying, but hopefully the team at Atlantis did, and if no one else, Rodney may, he could read the stuff. Trowa attached the transmitter to a spot on the wall and then he and Quatre backed out. Not wanting to stay any longer then needed.

They were the first ones back to the jumper. Walking inside Quatre went and looked out the window. He saw John and Teyla run swiftly and quietly out of the far right hive ship. Rodney went to wave at them, and they boarded the jumper. It was strange that Heero and Wufei weren't back yet.

"Where are Heero and Wufei?" John asked. Trowa responded first and turned the channel on his radio and clicked his radio. They waited for a moment and then a response, one soft click followed by, a different click, and then the message in the strange radio clicks.

"They're on their way out, they are having some trouble because it was heavily guarded," Quatre explained and watched through the window.

"They're not in trouble?" Teyla asked.

"No, they haven't been caught," Quatre answered her as she looked out the window too. "Are the conversations being recorded?"

Rodney looked up at him and nodded his head as all three wheels were spinning. He was tired. Trowa stood beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The man was worried. They had learned that he and Heero had spent some time together, and had made friends. But less time since Duo came here, and even less time now that the rest of the boys were here.

A few minutes later they saw the two boys run out of the hive ship.

"About time," Rodney said as they entered the jumper and something was placed in his lap. Rodney looked at it and then to Heero, the gundam pilot didn't say anything as he stood there.

"Mission accomplished," Heero said. Wufei was sitting down accepting a bottle of water from Quatre while he looked at Heero.

"You got it!" Rodney called. John looked back and then to Heero.

"It was part of the mission, Heero wouldn't leave without it," Wufei said.

"That was only if we could," John said.

Trowa looked at John. "You don't understand, there are no ifs in missions. To us, it was get the info and the DHD," Trowa said.

"So why don't you have one?" John asked.

"We were in charge of the information, Heero was in charged with the DHD," Wufei said.

"When did you decide this?"

"Before we left Atlantis," Quatre replied as he sat down when the jumper started to fly.

Heero held out his hand to Rodney, the man looked at a detonator. The man smiled and took it, they all looked out the window as he pressed the button and three of the hive ships exploded, causing damage to the two beside them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

The four boys were outside enjoying the breeze and the sounds of the ocean when Daniel and Weir walked out to them, followed my John, Rodney, and another military personal. The four boys looked at them as they turned.

"We have figured it out, it was an attack plan, and now that the five ships, three of which were destroyed and two badly damaged, their forces are lessened. However they still plan on attacking us full force within the month. Will your Gundams be ready by then?" Weir asked.

The boys nodded their heads.

"Great," Daniel said, "now for the DHD, its going to take me a bit to build one that is tailored to our gate system, and when I finish with that you boys can go back to your world, and save the day there, which I am sure you are all home sick by now."

"I miss the desert," Quatre said and nodded.

"We are going to be able to make a DHD for you, so, you know if you ever want to come back," Rodney started.

"You will always have a home here at Atlantis," Weir told them. Smiling at them she turned to John. "We have their battle plans for when Duo sent that information."

The boys dropped their faced. Their friend, the fifth member of their team was gone. The damage and explosions to and around his Gundam had been too much for him. They were going to have to leave a Gundam here. No. They wouldn't do that; they would destroy it before they did that. Heero looked out to the Deathscythe, standing tall looking over the city as a protector and a bringer of death. The Hero of a Massacre, would be remembered.

"We could lock it," Quatre said softly. Heero must have shown what he had been thinking on his face.

"Better to destroy it," Heero said.

"None of us want to do that," the blond boy said. "That includes you." Heero looked at him and then nodded once.

"I'll lock it, let this be a warning, anyone who tries to unlock it and fail, it will take the city with it to Hell," Heero said. Trowa looked up and to Heero who was standing there. Weir nodded her head.

The days that followed were like many others; they worked on their Gundams, ate and worked out. When they weren't doing those Heero was in the lab with Rodney and Daniel, Trowa would be with Wufei in a makeshift library, and Quatre was with Weir, telling her of the politics and the different factions of the colonies and Earth.

With the days spent getting their minds off Duo, their nights that's all they could think about. When they went back to their rooms and stayed in silence. Not one of them would have thought that this was how the proclaimed God of Death would die.

The weeks were slow, almost as time stopped. On the day of the attack they went to see Weir, she was talking to Carson; she nodded and then turned to the boys.

"Are you ready?" she asked. They all nodded their heads. She nodded her head. "You know the drill, kill them, and leave none of them alive." Again they nodded their heads. "Come back alive." She finished. The boys saluted her and turned around. Their grey green jackets with their gundam's face on one side and the Atlantis symbol on the other side faded down the hall towards their awaiting gundams. John watched them and then looked to Carson as he walked with the doctor he would be back before the battle started. Weir watched him vanish with Carson and then looked to the screen.

-.-.-.-.-.-

They waited.

And waited.

…..

And waited.

Heero looked at his scanners after the fourth hour of waiting, the four of them and nothing.

"Weir?" Heero asked.

"Yes oh-one?" she said.

"How far away are they?" he asked.

"They should be there any moment now," she replied and looked at the screen.

"Hn," he finished and leaned back in his seat. Watching the area around him, the other Gundams free floated. Heavyarms was currently upside down.

The boys waited longer.

Two hours later.

"Your move," Quatre said to Heero. Heero looked at his screen and moved his rook up four spaces. Quatre waited for just a second before taking the rook with his bishop. "Check." Heero looked at the screen on his right and saw the move and then took the bishop with his knight.

"Who's winning?" Wufei asked as he popped up on the screen in both their gundams.

Weir was just listening to the boys in shocked horror. They were playing chess! Weir pressed her lips together. "Why aren't the Wraith there?" she asked the woman at the desk.

"I don't know ma'am, by our scanners they should have been here by now at the speed that they were traveling and still are traveling but they haven't moved, or so their location says.

Daniel looked over her shoulder. "Maybe their caught by something?" he asked. The woman shook her head.

"No abnormalities," she replied as Rodney looked over Daniel's shoulder.

Rodney looked up from where Daniel and he were leaning over and started to snap his fingers, a light shinning in his eyes and he took off out the door. John and Weir didn't pay any attention, he would be back, Daniel looked after him and then to Weir and John. Just then Rodney came back around the corner as Daniel was opening his mouth. "I'm going to go work on something."

"And that starts Rodney project number thousand," John said and chuckled some.

"Miss Weir?" the soft deep voice of Trowa sounded in the room.

"Yes oh-three?" she looked at the screen.

"It has been six hours, seventeen minutes and forty-two seconds, no Wraith have shown up," he said. Heero and Quatre paused their game and looked at Trowa's gundam.

"Yes I know, I don't understand it," she said. "They should be there, they should have been there."

"The point is that they're not," Trowa said over the radio. "They could be fooling your sensors."

"Rodney is this possible?" Heero asked in the radio.

Weir opened her mouth but was stopped, "yes, just like we can full their systems, they can fool ours," he said. "I think, I think I can make your gundams better."

"Explain," Wufei answered first.

"Inertial dampeners, it will help with the G-force, and how much strain your bodies take will reduce," Rodney said.

"Damn Rodney, why didn't we think of that before?" John asked.

"Because the boys show so little strain on the medical monitors that we ignored it, but when I was looking over, I thought of the ships, and you know, I am a genius," Rodney said, his line went quiet for a moment.

"Rodney," John grinned a happy sound to his voice.

"Nothing, yes or no?" he asked the boys.

"I'll try it," Heero said.

"Heero are you sure?" Quatre asked. "He's going to be messing with your gundam."

"I know," Heero said and looked at Quatre on his screen. "It'll be fine."

"Heero are you sure?" Wufei questioned next.

"He said it'd help, better to let him mess around for a day or so then die early because of the strain on my body," Heero said.

"The less strain the more you can fight," Trowa said quietly.

"Hn," Heero agreed.

"Great, well it seems that the Wraith aren't going to show up," Rodney started.

"One of us should be in space at all times just to be on the safe side," Trowa said.

"I will stay," Wufei said.

"Are you sure?" Quatre asked.

"I have food and water, I keep it stocked, I'll be fine," Wufei said.

Quatre made a distressed sound. "Okay then," he agreed. "One of us will be here in a couple of hours to switch places with you."


	20. Chapter 20

Replies to the reviews at the end of this chapter:

Thank you for reviewing!

Sorry guys been feeling under the weather lately.

Chapter 20:

They have been taking shifts, two would handle a day and the other two would handle the other day. It has been four days since the hive ships have just stopped. And it was on this day that Quatre was in space with Sandrock. Nothing was really special about this day, except that there was a message sent from the Hive ships. Heero was manning the computers when he received the transmission. "Rodney McKay," his flat tone sounded across Atlantis. "Come to the control room."

"Now Heero? I am busy at the moment," Rodney answered back.

"Now," Heero replied. There was muttering on the other end and then the line went dead. "Trowa, Wufei report to the control room."

"We're on your way," Wufei said to him over the earpiece.

Heero waited about ten minutes for Rodney, Wufei and Trowa were already there waiting. Weir, John and Teyla were standing to the side waiting for Rodney. "Ah, um, I was busy," Rodney said and walked to Heero and looked at the screen that he had up. It was a transmission from the Wraith ships. Rodney opened his mouth.

"I have already disconnected this computer from the main computers of Atlantis, and if we must we can activate the zero system on this computer," he said. Rodney looked at him, Heero didn't move from his seat. Rodney leaned over him and moved his hand around, Heero watched him carefully, he was still there so he could activate the zero system if need be. When Rodney opened the transmission there was nothing for a moment, then a loud bang like someone dropped a door.

"Ah oops," came Duo's voice. "Is it working?" there was a pause for a moment then the sound of gunfire. "Is it working?" Another pause, "good." There was shifting around for a second. "Hey guys, Duo here, ah, can't really say too much, hyper jammers didn't work right, barred myself in a ship, don't worry, I figured something out, say hi buddy," there was some noise.

"You have made a grave mistake," said a wraith voice. Rodney looked like he swallowed a living frog at the moment while Weir, John and Teyla just looked stunned.

"Yeah yeah, I've heard that before, but remember what I said, one word and this ship and the other two go boom," Duo said, "and you know, I don't lie do I buddy?" There was grumbling on the other side for a moment. "Good. Now, my buddy here and well these other ships and the lovely people aboard have kindly agreed to let me… ah, go. But there is one little problem. We're in the middle of a hyper drive or something; well I guess my jammers work after all. We're jammed, and they need my help, as much as I need theirs, and I don't like that. Right now, on your scanners we should look like we're stilling coming to you at the same speed yada yada right?" there was a pause. "Right. Well I will assume Heero is also at the computer right? Yeah that's an easy one to figure out. I need you to go to Deathscythe and send me the key code in the hyper jammer system," Duo said. "Oh, the hyper jammers are the things on Death's shoulders by his head, there is a key for each one, since I cant remember which one I grabbed the jammers from, I need both."

Heero looked at the black screen, Trowa and Wufei moved closer to the computer when they heard Duo's voice. There was nothing for a long time. Finally, "send the program along this line, I should get it. The time lag should be about one hour twelve minutes…" a pause.

"We're in hyper space, its not going to reach Atlantis for three to five days and back," the wraith spat.

"Ah, never mind, about three days or so then, damn… just quickly okay?" Duo said. "I'll be waiting for your reply. Duo out."

"He's alive?" Weir asked and looked to the boys.

"Oh yeah, if you poke around or have destroyed Death I'll kill you all!" Duo's voice came from the computer.

"Yeah," Heero said and stood up from the chair "Call Quatre, a guard isn't needed now."

Trowa nodded his head.

"Wait," John stopped them. They looked at him. "What is a hyper jammer?"

"It's a weapon on Deathscythe, any mechanical or electrical wont work anymore until the hyper jammers are turned off, this use to include our gundams, however with the new system that Duo put into it, our gundams have been safe," Trowa said.

"That idiot," Wufei started, "suicidal idiot… taking the jammers like that. They could have cut off the life support or something."

"Wufei," Heero looked at him, the Chinese boy looked at him. "Lets get to Deathscythe. Trowa fill in Quatre when he gets here. Rodney we'll need you to send this later."

"Huh, oh right I'll be going again then," he said and started to walk out the door.

"Rodney," John called after him in a what-are-you-doing type of voice.

Rodney stopped and looked at him. "A project colonel, a project can I get back to it?"

"I wanna know what it is," John said.

"You cant, its … it's a secret," Rodney explained. Heero looked at him and then to John. Rodney turned his head to the side some in questioned as Heero walked past him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took Heero and Wufei the better part of the day to find the key code of one of the Jammers and then the rest of the day and well into the night to get it copied without it going into Duo script. Which was really annoying, Wufei had thrown a tantrum when he tried it and the code went into Duo speak for the fifth or so time. Red door nine, seven clouds under tree, ten pieces o-fifty-two, random words or phrases that had no meaning to anyone except Duo. They would have to get back into the code system again after that. Weir and John watched them from her office window.

"They work so hard to help their friend," Weir said.

"He's a teammate," Quatre said behind her sitting down with a cup of coffee in his hands. "We're all we have, the five of us and our Gundams, it has always been us verses Earth, and now our beloved colonies have thrown us out. Most of us have no homes or friends to call our own. Well we didn't," Quatre explained. "I am lucky, I have Rashid and the other Maganac Corps, as well as forty-nine sisters," he said and looked down into his cup. "Trowa here has the circus at times. But Wufei's Colony and home was destroyed, Heero never had anything, and Duo grew up on the streets of L2… yeah he's loud, and a pain sometimes, but he's a teammate." Weir looked back at the blond for a long moment, John was leaning against the wall.

"Forty-nine sisters?" John asked.

"They were created in a lab," Trowa filled in where Quatre couldn't. "Tube babies."

"Ah," John looked out the window, Wufei was leaning against the head of Deathscythe sleeping, while Heero was inside the open cockpit typing away.

"I can understand going to great lengths," Weir said and looked at the two boys for a long time. "But you are just boys. Why should such a weight be placed on your shoulders?"

"Unlike Quatre and Wufei, three nameless boys with no family, no background and no one to call their own were perfect for the job, no one would care or miss us when, if we died in the missions, its just the way it was," Trowa explained. "Heero was trained from the day he was born to be a soldier, Wufei was trained to be the best in his clan, his clan were warriors and fighters, he was not at first, but events and the death of his wife well, things led around and he had to be his clan's warrior."

"That still doesn't seem right," Weir said.

"Right or wrong, its what shapes us. Without Duo, we're not whole, now that we know he's alive, we have to get him back, at all costs to ourselves," Quatre said and looked at Weir in her eyes evenly. The woman looked back at him and bowed her head in defeat.

"Alright, let's get him back home safely. We'll see if there are any gates near by and see if we can't send a jumper through to get him sooner," she smiled.

"Will that work?" Quatre asked.

"Maybe, we'll have to ask Rodney when he wakes up. I think its about time to put Heero to bed," John said.

"No, leave him, he wouldn't go anyway," Quatre said walking next to John, John looked down at the fifteen year-old boy.

"You sure?" John asked. The blond only nodded.

Cynthia Joy Finnegan: I will up date as soon as possible, I never said he was dead, though I did try and lead it that way, I couldn't really kill him.

Major Simi: mmm… who said it was the Wraith? I remember Deathscythe having hyper Jammers ^.^


	21. Chapter 21

Immortalis Cruor Elf – sorry about how long this took to update, I hope to get one out every week or two weeks now that I can again

Major Simi – computers can be a pain in the ass- too bad their needed now-a-days

Drlol – thank you, first of all for the really good review- I try to stay IC but sometimes I need to break hat barrier,

With Trowa if I said merchants then yes I need to change that, I thought I said mercenaries – I do apologize- as for Quatre I never really seen him as a leader before, however when I brought it up with my hubby, he said that he saw the Sandrock pilot as a leader as well so I will try and move in that direction I think.

Thank you again for the wonderful review- I hope I can keep it up.

Chapter 21:

Working until they found what they needed which was well into the night thanks to Duo's cryptic codes. Wufei had shown how colorful his language could be but that didn't stop the boys from their mission. They sent the codes for the hyper jammers and waited. It would be a long five days. Quatre helped Weir with some off world business. Wufei and Teyla could often be found in the gym. Trowa sat and tried to avoid John's questions, and Heero would be talking to Rodney about the many functions of Gundam parts.

Six days later the Daedalus came and landed at the east pier of Atlantis. Waiting for the crew and passengers was the boys and the Stargate team. Colonel Caldwell stepped off first but was pushed aside by a braided boy who leaped at his friends and grabbed them all.

"Man that was some wild ride!" he yelled and grinned like a hyena.

"Glad to see you're okay," Weir smiled at Duo.

"Yeah, the Wraith don't like me even less then they did to begin with!" he still sounded happy. "I am starved! You know I had to get attached to one of them life saver thingys?" he started to explain while walking down the hall. "Let me tell you if you ever get trapped into a Wraith ship pack plenty of food!"

"Like we'll willing get caught on a Wraith ship," Rodney said with a roll of the eyes.

"Shall we get caught up Colonel?" Weir said. John nodded his head to the man and started after the boys.

"How was Duo?" John asked as they walked.

"Well he took up the showers for the better part of the journey coming back, and he wasn't this cheerful," Caldwell explained, "but like every child he bounced back. Though it was fast."

"He's around friends now, not enemies and strangers," John explained as Duo slumped on Heero and Quatre as he talked about what happened to him and the Wraith.

"Duo I want you looked at by Beckett," Weir told him. Duo looked over his shoulder at her.

"That's where we're taking him Weir," Quatre said.

"We had our doctors' look over him," Caldwell told Weir.

"Thank you but I still want Beckett to look over him," Weir replied to Caldwell. They turned down some halls and made it to the infirmary easily enough. Beckett looked over Duo as he hopped up on the bed. Beckett checked him and took blood. Duo sat giddy as normal. After about thirty minutes Weir smiled at them. "Well Doctor."

"Well we wont know for sure until the tests come back, but psychically he's fine," Beckett told her.

"See ya going to see Deathscythe!" he called and hopped off the bed. Beckett nodded at him. Heero and Quatre followed him out to the landing pad where the Gundams were. Duo looked up at the dark gundam and grinned. He pressed in his keycode and went to the cockpit of the gundam, Quatre and Heero looked at each other and followed him up.

Duo pulled up some scanners and gave a grim smile. "See you in Hell!" he yelled and smashed his fist down on one of the buttons on his control panel. Quatre looked inside.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Dr. Weir!" one of the personal manning the long range sensors looked at Weir. "The Wraith ship that Duo had been taken from was just destroyed…"

"How?" she asked.

"Don't know ma'am," he said.

"Trowa, Wufei will you take Heavyarms and Nataku to see what happened to the hive ship?" Weir asked them.

"Yes ma'am," Trowa replied and moved off. Wufei looked at Trowa and then to Weir, he followed Trowa.

Once they were out of ear shot from Weir, "I have a feeling I know what happened," Wufei started.

"Yes, but just because we have a feeling doesn't mean we shouldn't see if it was or wasn't," Trowa answered.

"We could ask Duo, it would be easier," Wufei went on.

"I like space," Trowa countered, "no matter where we are, space should be the same, peaceful."

Wufei looked at the boy in front of him a little differently now. "I wonder how the war is going?" Wufei asked to the sky when they walked outside.

Trowa shrugged, "we will see when we get back," he said as they went up their Gundams.

"Oh-three, Oh-five this is Weir, can you hear me?" she came over their radios.

"This is oh-three I read you," Trowa said and pulled the screen up.

"Oh-five ready for launch," Wufei said moving his gundam to the platform.

Duo watched from his Gundam as the two took to space. He pulled up a screen on his left and looked at Weir. "Hey where are they going?" Duo asked her. Heero opened his eyes for a moment and then closed them and rolled on his side to sleep more. Quatre was sitting down looking over a laptop that was plugged into the Gundam. He looked up at Weir when she turned her attention to them. "They are going to investigate the hive ship that just seemed to have-"

"Blow up?" Duo finished for her.

"Yes… you?" she looked at him as he grinned.

"Yes I did, when Heero and Wufei sent me the jamming codes, I was able to get into their messed up system set it where I can destroy their ship before they got too far away, I figured they'd hang around for a bit, and they did…" he looked at Weir and shook his head. "Bad bunch of aliens."

"You can say that again," John replied, Weir looked at him and then back to the screen.

"Where is Rodney?" She asked him.

"Oh you know he went to work on one of his many projects," John answered.

"He has been spending much of his time on those lately," Teyla put in.

Weir gave one of her disbelieving looks and turned back to the screen. "Boys?" she asked.

"Still here," Wufei answered, "and there's not much left of the Wraith ship, sending pictures." Soon several pictures of wreckage was shown on the screen. "Heavyarms and Nataku are heading back."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Rodney walked into the control room with an air of accomplishment and pride about him. Duo lowered himself down from the railing sat on it instead, Heero looked up at him. "I have two announcements," Rodney said. Weir walked out of her office followed by John and Teyla there was a funny smile on Weir's face. Rodney held up a hand-held device. "This will get our dear friends back to their home galaxy, it will create a worm hole connecting where they came from to where they landed in our Earth's Space… second, I have created a weapon to fight against the Wraith based on the designs of the Gundams, with the sworn word to Heero that we will not share this information or take it back to our Earth with us, else we have a very large problem of them coming back and kicking our asses," he said and looked to Heero who nodded his head in agreement.

"You created a Gundam Rodney?" John asked.

"Yes well in a sense," he said.

John clapped his hands once and rubbed them together. "I get to fly it right?"

"It still needs work Sheppard," Rodney said.

Weir walked over to the boys. "What's wrong not excited to go home?"

"We are excited to return, we are just worried of how the war is going," Quatre replied.

"Yeah we've been away for a long time, last we know we were shunned from the Colonies," Duo frowned.

"We have our own responsibilities we have to finish before we can even think of coming back here Duo," Quatre tried to reason.

"We must end the war," Heero said, "we will be ready to leave in an hour."

Duo folded his arms and pouted. Quatre looked at him and opened his mouth but Duo pushed away and sulked down the stairs and halls.

Weir looked after him and looked back at Rodney and John. "Rodney, John, get ready to leave," she said.

"What?" Rodney called.

"Dr. Zelenka can finish the mobile suit, you two are going with the boys," Weir said. "Be nice and try and come up with peaceful ways to solve things."

"No, no nonononono you cant!" Rodney started. "I worked hard on this!"

"And I thank you Rodney, but I believe you two are the best people for this mission, help them make peace," Weir said.

"Dr. Weir, I know it is in a different galaxy, but I am a good negotiator, if there is a chance that I can come back, then I am willing to go," Teyla said to her.

"I am glad to hear, Rodney is there a chance to come back?" Weir asked.

"Yes, yes, that's not the problem," Rodney replied.

"What is?"

"This is only good for a year after we use it, if we're not back there in that year then we're stuck there," he said and shook his head.

"So we'll take a jumper with us and make sure we get back at least," John said and looked at Weir.

"That's acceptable," Weir replied, "get ready to move out with the Daedalus."

The space ship was loaded when Duo walked to Deathscythe in the hanger, the boy sat down at the suits feet and ran his fingers through his hair. Quatre walked over to him and handed him a bottle of water and sat beside him. "Duo?" he asked.

"Naw, don't you worry 'bout me Kat, j'st 'bit upset 'bout leav'n 's all," Duo said, Quatre watched him.

"Is that why your speech went from okay to horrible?" he joked and leaned some against him. "We'll complete our mission and return before that year is up."

"Think so Kat?" Duo asked. The blond looked up at him and gave him a kind smile.

"Yes…" he said.

The ship started to move and the two sat under the protection for Deathscythe and the other four Gundams.

It was a long eight weeks.

Once in the Earth's orbit they waited, the five Gundams and the small jumper. Rodeny closed his eyes and did something on the handheld control and before them a wormhole appeared. "Okay everyone through!" John called. The Gundams were the first to go, followed by the Jumper.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I haven't done this in a while. I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters, nor do I own Stargate and their characters. (for this and all chapters before and after this)

Chapter 23:

"Okay everyone through!" John called Heero moved his Gundam forward to move through the wormhole. He stopped short when the Wormhole closed suddenly. They waited for a moment while Rodney looked down at the device in his hands and shook his head confused. "Rodney?" John asked. "What happened?"

"The Wormhole time line expired," Rodney said.

"What does that mean?" John asked.

"It means we were too late," Rodney replied looking almost hurt.

"What happened?" came Heero's voice over their radio.

Rodney blinked a few times and whispered softly to John. "They may never be able to go back."

"What can we do?" Teyla asked.

"We have to go back to Atlantis and I have to figure out more options," Rodney said.

"Is there no other option?" Teyla asked.

"We could let them wonder around Earth for a while, maybe get some clothes or something," John said. "It is going to be a while before we can go back to Atlantis."

"I will ask one more time," Heero said over the com, "what happened?"

"There was a slight oops," Rodney answered. John looked at him in that 'what are you doing way'. Rodney turned off the com with Heero. "Its better to tell them the truth then to led them around."

"I agree with Rodney on this, it would not be wise to leave them in the dark," Teyla replied.

"What do you mean oops?" Heero questioned.

"It means we will have to wait or try and find another option," Rodney answered. "You see, it seems there is a time window that happens at random times, now in order to make it more stable I an going to have to go back to Atlantis and reconfigure the device so that it can create a more stable worm hole, here and get you back safely to your galaxy."

"So we have to wait longer?" Duo asked.

"There is no telling what could have happened already, the colonies could have been destroyed," Quatre came from the jumper's side.

Rodney looked out the jumper window and looked to John. "Don't worry, Rodney will come up with something hopefully."

"Yes put it all on my shoulders why don't you?" Rodney asked. "Look, I cant do anything right now, and the Daedalus isn't going to be leaving for Atlantis for a while, I say we go to earth and enjoy it for a while," he said.

There was silence on the other side of the com for a moment. "Where shall we land?" was Heero's reply. John nodded his head and Rodney sighed. That could have gone over badly.

Badly was what Rodney had hoped for now. It was worse then bad. Duo had managed to escape the base and was out in the city somewhere as a teenage boy. He didn't think that he couldn't handle himself that is what Rodney feared. These boys were dangerous and before Jack could explain the rules about earth and weapons, Duo was gone. In fact, they had been at Stargate command for less then an hour. The boys fully understood about weapons, though Rodney doubt that they left them all behind. So they were walking the streets of the down town city, he, John, Teyla and the four boys. Yeah they didn't look odd.

"Can you think of anywhere he could be?" Rodney asked.

"Knowing Maxwell it could be anywhere," Wufei supplied.

"I would check arcades and food places first, Duo has shown a fancy for pizza," Quatre put up.

"Ah yes, typical teenage behavior," Rodney said.

Looking in all the places that they thought that Duo would be, they did not found him. No one had even seen anyone matching Duo's description. They ate lunch and looked in more places, stores, playgrounds, and the library, finally they had to call Stargate command and see if he had come back to base. They also have not seen the braided pilot. Sitting around a table outside they thought of all the places they haven't looked that he may be.

"I don't know where else to look," John said.

"He's a teenage boy, a war trained teenage boy but still," Rodney shook his head.

"Maxwell is known for his hiding abilities," Wufei said.

"He will be found when he wants to be found," Trowa finished and looked around him.

"And you guys have no idea where else he could be?" John asked.

"None, we really didn't know each other the greatest," Quatre answered. "At first we were fighting against each other, not knowing we were on the same side."

They sat in silence for a bit, Teyla looked off into the distance of the small restaurant. "The garments that Duo's wears, you called then priest robes a couple of times. He has spoken to me of a Father Maxwell – I assumed his father, when we went on trips to the main land," Teyla noted.

Rodney snapped his fingers. "A church," he said. They were standing up and leaving the table a few minutes later and heading for the closest church.

It was an old stone building with painted glass. They walked in and looked around. It was a simple church with rows of pews, there was a man standing at the front of the room he was reading a book; he was also dressed in a Cassock robe. John and Rodney slowed down and scanned the pews. Rodney saw him first, he was leaning back against the back of a pew watching the stained glass windows catch the light.

They walked over to him while the rest of them stayed by the door. "We looked all over for you!" Rodney almost yelled. "Why are you here?" he asked and looked around.

Duo turned his head slowly to them, his expression strange to them for just a moment before the Duo like grinned appeared on his face. "Been here all day, didn't feel like doin' nothing else," he answered and stood up. He lifted his hand to the Priest. "Have a good eve Father." He then stuck his hands in his pockets and walked towards the others.

John followed, but Rodney asked the question that was on his lips before he could, "you believe in God?"

Duo stopped and looked down, he was silent for a moment longer then Duo was normally before he answered, "God has forsaken me long ago, when I turned to the God of Death," Duo answered and started to walk again.

When they got back to Stargate Command, Duo got an earfull from Jack and a few others of the staff and some more from Quatre, an remark or two from Wufei, a glare from Heero and nothing from Trowa. Teyla watched him as if she could see something the other's couldn't.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Duo sat in a chair facing a TV monitor and watched the people of Star Gate Command walk around the halls. The soldiers that were there couldn't help but notice him finally Rodney walked in and found him. "Don't you ever do anything other then sit around and sleep?" Rodeny asked him. Duo lifted his head and then gave a smile.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Come on, we're going to take you boys to a game called laser tag," he said

Duo turned his head to the side and then moved his feet from the table and followed Rodney out of the base and into a van. The other boys were there as well. They were all wearing jeans, tennis shoes, and t-shirts.

John looked at them, "now, General O'Neill, Rodney and myself has rented out this place for the day, we are taking several military personal, and later their children may be joining in on the games. This is a game boys, please keep that in mind. At first its going to be am everyman for himself, then team battles after a lunch," John said. "Scores will be kept and they will use your codenames and the rest of us their last names."

"Sounds easy enough," Quatre said.

Wufei rolled his eyes. "We are not children."

"Well, comparing ages, yes you are," Rodney informed him. "You are only a teenager."

They arrived at the game center. They dressed in the vests, the boys refused to have the elbow or knee pads. They looked at the room and walked through the circle like door and blinded at first by all the neon colors. They looked at each other, standing for a moment. "Scatter!" John said and watched the cameras. Duo and Heero bound up the ramp while Quatre, Trowa and Wufei went down the stairs and split up. Heero and Duo stayed with each other for a moment and then Duo turned to the left in a packet of walls. John watched them and looked to Rodney. "Begin," John said in the microphone.

Heero stood behind one of the towers, the music blared in the background and neon lights flared on and off. This was not the best conditions for a fight. He wouldn't let any of that bother him, he could hear shuffling around a corner, it was too much weight for Duo. He moved out and fired twice into the target, it was a soldier. Heero moved fast and jumped up grabbing part of the wall and pulling himself up, from here he could get a better look around, and snipe his opponents.

Duo had split from Heero towards the beginning. He was the best at hiding and moving silently. There were those who where just lucky, or unlucky in this case. While Duo was running around he had half the top floor map in mind. Always moving, it was not a good idea to stay in one spot for long. He came across four people, however before he could shoot one of them, their vest lit up, showing that someone else had gotten to them first; Duo hid behind the wall and looked. His eyes scanned the area from his hiding place. His eyes scanned up and saw Heero sniping, picking off who he can see. Duo watched for a moment but Heero turned to look towards him, Duo pressed his back to the wall and when he looked again, Heero was gone.

Quatre placed himself in the center of four towers and listened. He was more or less in plan site, but the way he used the towers to his defense was something inhuman. Moving around them with ease, as if he was use to fight around stationary items. None of the soldiers could really get a good aim on him, and his aim wasn't always spot on, but it was close enough, often times clicking the trigger two or three times before finally 'killing' one of the targets.

Trowa and Wufei found each other and they squared off. Unsure of who was going to move first. Their battle was at a stand still and then they moved off away from each other attacking the soldiers.

When the bell rang and the lights dimmed. The people of the battle walked out. Duo was retelling what happened, blowing it out of proportion. Telling them of explosions and the complete destruction of an Oz base that he had broken into. They shook their heads at him as they went to explore the rest of the games. Duo teased Wufei into going against Trowa in a game of Dance Dance. It took something for Duo not to start laughing like some mad person. When they finished, with a very angry Wufei, Duo took Quatre with him. Needless to say Duo and Quatre did better then the other two boys.

John and Rodney had left to get them lunch. The boys stood together in a corner, their faces fallen some.

"I don't think they did it on purpose," Quatre whispered to them.

"Yeah they did try and get us here," Duo said.

Heero narrowed his eyes. "I believe they want to keep us here for our Gundams, they don't have any of their own, and they want it."

"Rodney though was starting at Atlantis. They are good weapons," Duo said.

"That's the problem; we will have to destroy it before we leave, and all information containing the Gundams. Remember our first order," Heero replied.

"Anyone to lays eyes on a Gundam shall not live to tell about it," Trowa answered.

Heero nodded his head and watched as the door opened and John and Rodney walked in carrying cardboard boxes.

"Pizza's here!" he called and looked at the boys.

Duo perked up and came bounding over in his normal happy self.

After their lunch the kids of the soldiers came in to join them. Most of them teenagers that tired to talk to the boys about music and tv shows. The boys had no idea what they were talking about but they were too polite not to tell them so. Then the game of laser tag started again, the kids were worse than the adults. It was something they knew was going to happen. Duo sat down on one of the walls and let out a sigh as Heero joined him.

"Its like shooting helpless children," Duo said.

"Because they are," Heero answered and looked down as someone pointed up to him with a gaping mouth.

Trowa joined them soon after and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked around at the battle arena. Quatre pulled himself up and sat next to Duo, and finally Wufei joined them. They watched as the kids ran around the room shooting at each other, the flashes of lights, the music and the sounds of the vests being hit didn't seem to bother them. They waited for the day to end.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I know its been like forever, I am still alive - yay for real life crap!

Chapter 25

Going back to Stargate Command the boys gathered together in Quatre's room. Duo looked at the camera in the corner and held up the piece sign before it was covered with a cloth.

"We don't have long," Trowa said and went to lean against the door, keeping one ear on the hall.

"We need to get back to our world," Duo said, "before that I have the feeling their going to take us back to Atlantis."

"Duo you ability to state the obvious is astounding," Wufei countered.

"We'll have no choice, but we can refuse to help them until they work on a way to get us home," Quatre said. "I mean it's not like we're critical for them right now."

"That's the problem, we may be expendable to them," Heero said.

"We'll have to prove that we aren't," Duo said and leaned against Heero's shoulder.

"You have a plan for that?" Wufei asked.

"Well we are Gundam Pilots," he said and grinned wide. "Just like the doctors told us, those that see a Gundam shall not live to tell about it."

"Threatening them will only get us locked up," Quatre said.

"So you sweet talk them into understanding how important it is for us to go home" he said to Quatre, "or we'll have to start figuring a way ourselves. They already know that we are deadly."

"We are only five," Quatre said.

"Huh? We're five Gundam Pilots Quatre, I am sure we have all snuck into an armed Oz base a time or two and destroyed them…" Duo replied.

The boys looked at each other. "First Quatre tries and to them, if we don't start seeing them trying to get us home, then we move and take over Atlantis," Heero said. They all nodded. "We'll try and stalk up on supplies while we wait and see if the first option works. Maps, data storage, I believe I can hack into everything that we need if it comes to that."

"Their here," Trowa said and then there was a knock on the door. Heero and Duo walked over to a corner, Quatre sat on the bed and Wufei sat in the chair as Trowa opened the door.

As soon as it was opened Quatre started to laugh lightly and Duo grinned as he hand his hands up seeming to hold a rifle. "And then the Oz soldier started to dance in his underwear while screaming at the top of his lungs 'I'm a chicken,'" Duo said and started to flap his arms and do a little dance. Quatre was laughing and Wufei shook his head.

"Maxwell!" Wufei called and shook his head. They turned over to look at John Sheppard and Jack O'Neill as well as several armed men.

"Can I help you?" Quatre asked as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Just check up on you," Jack said. "Did you have fun at the game?"

"Oh it was a blast!" Duo jumped in and walked over to him. He started to go into a story. John turned to him.

"I thought he never lied?" John asked. Duo stopped and turned at him.

"I don't. Telling make believe stories for entertainment isn't lying," Duo said and then went back to his story of how Heero was snipping from one of the ledges. He walked out with O'Neill following, half paying attention to Duo. John looked at the other boys and then walked out of the room as well.

A couple of days passed without much excitement besides what Duo caused. Now he was sitting in the room that he used lying on the bed watching the light dim. Thinking about what was happening on his world and how much Oz had taken over. He rolled over and turned his back to the camera. Taking his braid and playing with the end of it as he let out a sigh. This was driving him nuts. Sure they were allowed just about anywhere inside the base. But they weren't allowed outside. Closing his eyes he frowned and gripped his braid tightly.

Heero was hanging upside down on his upturned bed as he took put back together his gun after cleaning it. He was calm and he was watching the door not his hands or what he was doing. Once it was together he started on pulling himself up, doing crunches. Glancing to the camera ever so often as he pulled himself up. When he was bored he got off the bed and sat down in the chair to try and get an hour or so of sleep.

Quatre and Trowa were in Quatre's room playing a game of chess. It was hard to tell who the victor of the game was going to be at this point. Trowa was back in the chair with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. Quatre was looking at the board as he was thinking about which piece to move.

Wufei was sitting on the floor lotus style meditating. He was clam and collected.

"Atlantis Team, prepare to board the Daedalus, one hour," when that announcement rang over the communication system the boys looked at the cameras and then started to get ready.

Walking out towards the vans that would take them to the boarding site, which also happened to be where their Gundams were stored. Duo and Quatre had a backpack over their shoulders while Heero, Trowa and Wufei carried duffle bags. When they boarded the spaceship they went right to the hangers to look at their gundams.

Sitting in their respective gundams they linked a line to each other and waited for the Deadalus to take flight. "How far do you thing Oz as gone?" Duo asked. Not his normal cheery self.

"There were several rebellions, that and Relena Peacecraft were fighting Oz when we left," Heero answered.

"Think their still fighting?" Duo asked.

"I know the Maganac Corps will not stop fighting until they are all dead," Quatre said. "So there should still be some resistances."

"That's good and bad news all at once Kat," Duo said.

"Oz will no doubt have most of what they are after already," Wufei said.

"Think the colonies want us back?" Duo asked.

There was a jerking to the spaceship. They all acted as once and Colonel Caldwell came on their screens. "You boys are quick," he said and looked to his right. "What is it?"

"Don't know sir, looks like a wormhole that's pulling us in," said a female voice and then Rodney walked in and looked at the screen. The boys remained quiet as they watched and listened.

"That's a gate without the gate," Rodney said and looked at his computer. "And we cant get out of its pool."

"Where does it lead?" Caldwell asked.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be freaking out," Rodney said. "It could lead anywhere, from Wraith to Goa'uld to their home or anywhere else," Rodney said and shook his head.

"Can we avoid it?" Caldwell asked.

Rodney shook his head. "No."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

"We're under fire!" called the male to the left of Colonel Caldwell.

"I want to see what is attacking us!" the Colonel yelled. When the screen finally showed them in the middle of the mobile suits Rodney paled. "Get the shields up now! Boys," he turned his attention to the screen with the boys waiting on it. "Get your suits ready to move, we are being fired at by a dozen or more giant suits."

They all grinned. "We'll keep the line open for ya! But we're turnin' off the video, easier ta hack," Duo said and it seemed all at once their video cut but not their audio. Caldwell listened to them.

"Zero-two," Heero said.

"Yep, fall out see what they are, jam em and kill em if their baddies," Duo said.

"If you need back up, call one of us," Quatre said.

"Yeah Kitty Kat," Duo said. His commutations got fuzzy for a moment. And then he appeared on Caldwell's screen. Rodeny watched them as John ran in and looked at the screen. He paused and looked at the others.

Duo glided through space easily enough and saw that they were space Leos and Aries that were attacking the ship. He pulled commutation with one. "Surrender at once! You are in a restricted space zone under Oz," the man said.

"That's all I needed to know buddy!" Duo said and took his scythe and sliced it down the middle. He danced around the others, hacking them into pieces as they tried to attack him. Their skill it seems had gone down some since they have been gone.

"It's a Gundam! The Gundams are back!" one yelled on all radio waves before he too was killed.

Duo sat in his cockpit and looked up at his screen at all the destruction that he had caused. He looked to the four mobile suits that were left, their guns on him as he stood there with the scythe down. Duo relaxed his muscles and his hold on his controls.

John and Rodeny watched them. "Is that really Duo?" Rodeny asked. Remembering how energetic and cheerful the boy was. They knew he was a pilot and had been through a few things with how he carried himself, but this. This was slaughter.

"Yes," Quatre answered Rodeny. "We are all soldiers we told you this. Our mission is to destroy all targets and to eliminate Oz."

"This is what we were doing before we got high-jacked to your world," Duo said to them.

"How come they aren't shooting at you now?" John asked.

"I jammed them, their systems won't work, and unless they have some back up air supplies in there, they will suffocate to death. I figured we could use the uniforms or the mobile suits," Duo said.

"The idiot can think," Wufei said.

"Duo where are we in space?" Quatre asked.

"We're in the L2 colony cluster, there is a colony a few hours away that we can dock at and get some knews," Duo said. He pulled up the map for the other Gundam pilots and then sent one to the Deadalus. Rodeny leaned over and looked at the star and colony map.

"I know some of these stars," he said and looked at it. He walked over to the star screen. Which was a clear glass computer screen with the stars on them and then he pulled up the map that Duo sent them and he over lapped them. "It's pretty much the same as our Earth's stars with a few minor differences," Rodney said watching the map for a long moment before turning towards the others.

"If you want to buy stuff here its credits, you can get some credits for most of these parts," Duo said to them as they started to haul in the suits and the scrap.

One of the pilots of the Leo's was smart enough to carry an oxygen tank and a space suit. He was alive when Heero opened the cockpit door. That didn't last long as a bullet to the head solved that problem. Duo stood on the open cockpit door and watched as the scrap was being looked over by Rodney and a team of researchers.

"This isn't the same metal as your Gundams," Rodney said.

"Nope, that's just plan old iron and steel," Duo said. "Resource satellites help make the stuff."

"Resource satellites are normally used to make and grow food and wood, but there are some out there that work on the production of metal," Quatre said.

"Duo you're needed in the control room," Caldwell said over the speakers. Duo climbed off Deathscythe and headed towards the control room. There he looked at the colony at which they would be docking.

"How do we dock?" one of the people asked.

"This is L2x38774 what is your business?" someone asked over the com. Duo grabbed the headset.

"Permission to dock in section seven alpha nine we have cargo for the sweepers," Duo said. It wasn't a lie; they had scrap parts for the sweepers to trade to.

"Sweeper code?" the man asked.

Duo bit his lip for a moment. "Sweeper code 775 dash A – R 228."

"Okay that will be three hundred credits to dock permission to deduct?"

"1492, permission grated," Duo finished and then a door started to open. He tossed the head set to the owner. "Go in there and follow the tunnel. Then wait they will close the doors and vent in pressure and air. When the light turns green they the ship will be rolled into a cargo bay. No one sweeps a sweeper ship," Duo said and turned to leave them.

"Duo," Caldwell called the boy stopped and looked at him. "Good work." Duo nodded his head and walked back over to the others and leaned against the foot of his gundam.

Quatre walked over to him and leaned with him. "Duo?"

"I'm okay Kitty Kat, just glad to be back home," Duo said and grinned at Quatre. The blond nodded his head but didn't move, silently giving support to Duo.

"Duo!" John called. "Going to give us a tour?" he asked.

"Nah, L2 isnt really a tourist attraction, it would be odd and have people asking questions if I gave ya'll a tour," Duo said and pushed away from his Gundam.

"Really? I have never been to any space colony," John started.

"L3 and L4 are better then this place," Duo explained. "If we get the chance to go to one of them, then yeah, a tour you'll get," Duo said and walked away from them quickly. Trowa watched him leave. After about thirty minutes Caldwell came on the com system and gave everyone the go ahead to leave the ship when ready.


End file.
